Abhor
by xxagent182xx
Summary: Vegeta has a drinking habit. After a night of heavy drinking, Goku shows up, then everything blurs out and he can't remember what happened. Goku is acting strange and he seems to be gaining weight. VegetaXGoku Ch. 13 is up!
1. Hate

Abhor  
  
Chapter 1: hAtE  
  
I brought the cold can to my parted lips, taking a sip of the god awful tasting liquid. I frowned as I moved it away from myself and placed it on the glass table that was next to the leather couch I sat upon. A deep sigh arose from my throat as I let my thoughts wander; they were the only things that remained somewhat clear. But my eyes were fogged over.

I glanced back over to the can that sat on the table. 

I drink.

I drink because I want to forget. Forget a past that I loathe. A past that won't stay in the fucking past!

This pain- this feeling in my gut. I want to abolish it. I want to shove it away from myself and free myself from its heavy iron shackles. But the damn things hold me firmly in place.  
The feeling that I hate is hate. No matter what I do, it still lingers in my heart. The hate for my past, others, and myself! It's always there but I wish that I could . . . I wish I could more forward.

But these restraints . . . these chains . . .

Just maybe . . .

After so long, you'd think these emotions would change. But they don't fade. I often wondered if I feel hate or is it just there? Is it something that would inevitably happen no matter which path I took? Will it be with me until my heart stops pounding into my chest? Can it end before my life does? Oh god, I hope so. I have so much left to do, so much left to say to the others . . . to Kakkarot...

I chuckled as the thought crossed my mind.

Me? Love?

Feh, it couldn't happen and even if it did, who would love me back? No  
one. Especially not that third class idiot.

Who am I kidding? I keep fooling myself. I have feelings for him, but not love or friendship.

Lust . . .

I still recall the day I felt a flutter in my stomach, but I still hate him. I hate him for being stronger. I hate him for being a Sayian. I hate him for . . . everything.

He makes me weak in the knees. One of my weaknesses has almost always been the taller Sayian.

He's the soft spot on my heel.

And I hate it.

I hate the moment I realized the feeling. The exact moment . . .

I remember the way his ebony pools of friendship shown through as my balled fist met his gut; I had received a pained cry.  
  
The curves of his face, each carefully drawn across smooth skin. His dark brows, gracefully arched. Not too thick, just . . . perfect. His big, sparkling black eyes full of wonder, innocence, hope, and friendship even as I pummeled him into the ground. The bruises didn't alter his beauty, if anything they enhanced it. Even the crimson that slowly rolled down his chin made him tastier. His clothing tore, exposing slightly tanned skin, his muscles rippling and glistening under the sun's rays.  
  
My fist slammed into the back of his neck, sending him to the ground. The dirt and rocks shot up from the ground as his body connected with it, a strangled cry was released from his lips.  
  
As he slowly got up from the rubble, I eyed his dark unruly hair. Spikes protruded in every direction with a few stray strands sticking out. His bangs concealed his eyes and at that moment, I found myself wanting to rake my fingers through the silk and entangle my fingers into it. But I wasn't graced with the pleasure.  
  
A feeling had bubbled up in my gut. A flutter of something, but it wasn't hate. It slowly rose, causing my face and groin to heat up. Pink spread across my cheeks but I shook it away as Kakkarot flew over to where I was hovering in midair.  
  
He told me I was getting stronger, but I knew I still didn't compare to him. He was a Super Sayian and I am not. I can feel that I will soon ascend. He defeated me without even going Super Sayian. A kick to the back sent black shooting across my vision. I had yelled, he left, and I haven't seen him since then.  
  
It's been two weeks, maybe I should check up on him . . . I need a good spar. I pondered as I picked up the beer can yet again. I gulped down the liquid until nothing flooded into my mouth; I then easily crushed it in my hand.I tossed it to the floor.  
  
The woman wasn't here.  
  
Thank god.  
  
She had gone to some . . . thing with her annoying parents.  
  
I slowly got to my feet, the room now suddenly spinning. I groaned as a throb began at my brow.  
  
Dammit! Why do humans make such things?  
  
You'd think there would be no after affect.  
  
I moved towards the kitchen trying to keep myself balanced but failing miserably.  
  
The room spun faster in a blur of colors; strangely, a familiar orange and blue appeared. "Vegeta? Vegeta, are you alright?"  
  
I whipped my head around in the direction of the angelic voice. Ka-Kakkarot?  
  
What the hell is he doing here?  
  
He probably felt my disoriented ki. The presence moved behind me, a sweet earth scent reached me; it had a spark of strawberries to it.  
  
I slowly turned and tried to keep upright. "Ka-" He moved closer.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He sounded worried, but I couldn't really see him too well, but my eyes started to come into focus. I reached forward for him, grasping onto his gi shirt. "Vegeta?" I jerked him forward and pressed my lips firmly against his. He gasped into my mouth and shoved me away but I held him in place, like my chains do to me. "Wh-what are you-" 

To be continued . .  
  
.Agent 182: I hope you liked it and please review I love to know what you think!!


	2. Loathe

Abhor  
  
Agent 182: ^_^ thanks for the reviews I feel so loved!! Anyways here's the next chapter. I wanted to write it more cuz all the reviews!! So here's chapter two. __________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: Loathe  
  
The first thing my mind registered was the pain. An ear splitting throb that began at my temples and spread across my forehead.  
  
A groan escaped my newly parted lips as I rolled onto my opposite side; the crimson colored silk entangling in my legs. My eyes shoved open, light flooded in causing the ache to intensify. I laid in the bed staring across my bed and at the red digital numbers on the clock.  
  
12:26  
  
My eyes widened and I sat up in bed.  
  
Dammit!  
  
The woman'll be here any minute!! I scrambled out of my bed; the sheets left in a messy bundle at the foot of the 'king' size bed. A cool breeze hit my body, sending a shiver through my body. Why the hell is it so cold in here? I glanced over towards the window; the dimly lit curtains stayed in place, I then paused and lowered my head to look down at myself. I scowled as I saw tanned bare skin.  
  
I was naked.  
  
Completely god damn naked!  
  
I spun on my bare heels and pushed the closet door open, my hand reached forward and grabbed a hold of dark blue spandex. I then picked up a pair of clean black boxers. I slid them on carefully so I didn't snag anything important. Then went the tight fitting spandex.  
  
As I finished, my hands lifted to my temples and massaged gently in a circular motion. I removed one hand and I opened the door to MY bedroom; descended the stairs and continued into the living room.  
  
I froze.  
  
My body ceased to move as my eyes settled upon the living room. My mouth slowly opened, leaving it agape.  
  
Only one question was on my mind at that moment.  
  
What the HELL happened here??  
  
Everything in the room appeared to have been thrown back against the walls. Indents and holes lined the once white walls. The leather couch was in shreds, the thick fabric laid scattered across the tan carpet. The lamps that once adjourned the tables were now shattered on the floor. My eyebrows knitted together as my tongue darted out and wetted suddenly dry lips.  
  
My eyes shot to the left as I heard a startled gasp.  
  
Oh . . . shit!!  
  
The woman is here!!!!  
  
"VVEEGGGEEETTTAAAHHHHH!!!" Her loud voice shrieked, causing pain to flare at my temples once again. I grunted as she moved over towards me, her left hand placed on her hip, her right hand moving up towards my face; pointing at me accusingly. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!??" Her foot connected with a crumpled beer can. "You were obviously drunk!" Her eyes narrowed, the white and blue barely visible through the small slits. "You HAD BETTER clean this up before I get back!"  
  
The words already left my mouth before I could stop them. "You're leaving, again?"  
  
Her eyes softened, the entire blue showing. "Yeah, but I'll be back in a week. We've been called to another meeting and I just wanted to make sure you're alright."  
  
I snorted. "Why do you care? I can manage by myself. I am the Prince of Sayians!!" I puffed my chest out.  
  
She chuckled. "Yeah, whatever Vegeta. See ya." Blue hair turned away from me and slowly moved away.  
  
"Oh my." Another voice spoke. It obviously belonged to the woman's father. "Oh goodbye Mr. Vegeta." I eyed the two as they both exited the house, disappearing from my sight.  
  
I sighed heavily and surveyed the room again. Still utterly confused. I had the same question on my mind that she had.  
  
My arms rose and crossed over one another and I stood in my usual position. I moved forward and stepped over various objects, making sure I didn't cut my bare feet on the glass shards. The carpet changed to tile as I went into the kitchen and sat down at an already pulled out chair. My forehead creased as I tried to recall the night's events.  
  
It almost appeared as though I had gone Super Sayian in the center of the living room. It would explain the objects thrown up against the walls . . . Hmm . . . I did notice a difference in my body, maybe I ascended last night.  
  
There's only one way to find out.  
  
I stood up, my thighs pushing the wooden chair away from myself. I then made my way to the gravity room.  
  
The silence that filled the huge building was almost frightening, but relaxing at the same time. I was so used to the woman's bitching and yelling, her annoying mother bothering me. Her father isn't bad, if anything he's helpful. He did make the gravity room . . .  
  
My eyes clenched shut as something flashed across my vision. Orange, blue, and ebony.  
  
Kakkarot . . .  
  
H-he had came over last night.  
  
Maybe he could make some sense of this madness. I instantly felt my groin tighten up; I can't even think his god damn name!  
  
I hate him for that!  
  
I moved the thought aside as I pressed in some buttons to the gravity room. There was a low beeping sound and the doors slid open. I stepped inside the enclosed space, the door shutting behind me with a low hiss.  
  
I brought my hand up over my head. I held it there for a few moments then switched to the opposite arm. I noted the dull ache and I was not pleased.  
  
I must have done some strenuous exercises yesterday . . .  
  
I then freed my arm from my grip and let them dangle forward as I bent down. My fingertips rested onto the blue padding, the pain in the back of my thighs lessening. I waited until I was sure the muscles were properly stretched; then I stood upright once again. My knees bent and I stood in my fighting stance.  
  
I sent my balled fist forward, attacking an invisible enemy.  
  
My enemy . . .  
  
Kakkarot . . .  
  
He is my rival, my enemy, and the source of my hate. But he is also the one person I cannot bring myself to kill. At one point, I could but not after he defeated Frieza. Actually, he really didn't defeat him, that purple haired kid from the future did. But he was the first to become the legendary Super Sayian. Something that I had strived for my whole life and still haven't accomplished. But maybe . . . After he came back to Earth I looked upon him differently.  
  
Not counting the lust . . . I respected him. But I never showed it. I'll never show it.  
  
Then the kid from the future told us that we're all going to die, including Kakkarot and myself. I vowed this would not happen. I will not let it happen!  
  
NEVER!!!  
  
I will not let some metal scraps destroy me. I will beat them!  
  
I threw more punches, but my enemy changed, it morphed to someone else. The wild spikes pushing upwards, the large innocent eyes narrowing, orange melted to dark blue.  
  
He changed to someone I knew all too well.  
  
A scowl was planted across he figure's face, the left side of his lips curled up to a smirk. It seemed as if I was staring at my own refection.  
  
"Is that all you have weakling?!" It chuckled after it spoke. It's chilling words lingering in my mind.  
  
My lips rose in disgust and my mouth opened to a shout that grew louder. I charged forward, a blue aura surrounding me.  
  
The bastard dodged everything I threw at him. "DAMN YOU!!" My right bare foot lifted from the floor and was firmly planted into its belly.  
  
It didn't flinch. It looked down at my leg that was imbedded in its' gut. Its' eyebrows rose in amusement.  
  
I growled in the back of my throat and stepped back raising my ki. My strength was immense, I don't recall ever being this powerful.  
  
A scream escaped my now open mouth. The sound bounced from each wall until it reached me again.  
  
Sharp nails bit into my palms, scarlet appeared from the crescents that were made. My ki whirled around me, shoving everything around me away. Even the shadowed figure.  
  
Then I felt it.  
  
Something new.  
  
My body seemed to bulge. My muscles doubled in size, the veins in my arms were now more visible. The aura around me suddenly went from blue to a sparkling gold.  
  
My eyes went to the ceiling. My power is overwhelming! My head fell back as a cackle escaped me. The laughter felt good; I haven't laughed in a while.  
  
I have finally ascended. I have gone Super Sayian!!  
  
I may even be stronger than Kakkarot!  
  
Kakkarot . . .  
  
I wonder if I look as good as he does when he ascends?  
  
Before I knew it I was making my way towards the door, it opened, and then closed behind me. I moved through the kitchen, then the living room. I soon found myself in the bathroom; I stepped in front of the large mirror.  
  
My reflection was like my strength.  
  
Breathtaking.  
  
Narrowed deep aqua pools stared back at me. My whole face was lit up by the gold; my eyes were the only part that was shadowed. The lines under my eyes were still there but darker now that the shadows were hovering over them. I smirked. Kakkarot will be surprised. My fingers swept through my golden locks, now each piece defined and spiked out more. Not as much as Kakkarot's though . . .  
  
I slowly let the gold light fade and I went back into the living room, that's when it hit me full force, knocking the breath out of my lungs.  
  
The way everything had been thrown back . . .  
  
I must have gone Super Sayian last night. That would explain the mess, but why would I do that here? I shrugged my shoulders and let them go back to making a line.  
  
I should go show Kakkarot, I bet he'll be surprised. The look on his beautiful face will be priceless. His eyes wide in wonder and his mouth hanging ajar. Heh heh. That will be a sight.  
  
First, I grabbed up my boots and slipped them on; then I went to the front door, placed my hand on the warm knob, and with a turn of my wrist, the door was open. I swung it towards myself, making sure to move out of the way. I stepped outside, slamming the door shut behind myself. The sun's warm rays pounded against my skin as I stood there for a moment. Causing my skin to glisten under it's light. I sighed heavily and kicked my feet off the concrete, the wind shoving my hair back further. My ki lowered as I flew through the air; the warm air hit my icy skin, sending a shiver down my spine.  
  
Kakkarot's home soon came into sight. I could see a familiar orange and blue gi, Kakkarot was in the yard sitting down under a tree, I could barely see him through the lush green leaves. I touched down to the right of him, making sure he hadn't seen or sensed me. Apparently, he hasn't yet.  
  
I stepped next to him. His face was darkened by the shade. "Kakkarot." I spoke.  
  
He jerked back and to a standing position, his face still shadowed but I could tell I scared the shit out of him. An evil grin appeared on my features.  
  
"V-Vegeta? Wha-what are you doing here?" He seemed to slowly back away from me. My eyebrows drew together, a bundle of skin between them. I stalked towards him. He was scared of me, maybe he knows.  
  
"So, Kakkarot, are you scared of me?" He didn't answer as he stepped into the sunlight. My eyes went wide as I finally got a look at his body. His face to be more precise. "Ka-Kakkarot?"  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: Buhahaha! A cliffhanger!! ^_^ Well I hope ya like it and reviewing would be nice. It makes me wanna put up the next chapter sooner!! Until next time. Bye bye ^_~ 


	3. Odious

Abhor  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ T_T  
  
Agent 182: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was grounded but now my grades are all better so, everything is fine ^_^ There is a warning for this chapter * gasp * it was obvious this fic would contain rape, it's pretty graphic it's not the whole rape scene just kinda a flash back. So be warned, if you don' care to read these things, then DON'T!! Oh and Goku does not have instant transmission, just thought I'd let you know and this takes place about 4 months before the Androids appear! So here's the next chapter in omniscient POV!!  
  
Chapter 3: Odious  
  
The Prince of Sayians stared at Goku. "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
The third class opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it.  
  
~If you mention this to anyone, even myself; I will kill your family, then you~  
  
"I- I uh . . ."  
  
"Well spit it out!" Vegeta's arms moved over his chest and crossed over each other.  
  
"I . . . I was . . . sparring with Piccolo-"  
  
"He sure beat the shit out of you!"  
  
Goku's hand moved behind his head, "yeah, I guess he's getting pretty strong. Um, what did you want to show me?" He asked, trying to hide his utter fear of the other Sayian.  
  
"Let's spar."  
  
Goku shook his head. "I-I don't want to. I'm still weak."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Too afraid that I'll kick your ass like the Namek did?"  
  
"-No- that's not it. I just don't want to sp-"  
  
Vegeta moved closer to Goku. "Come on Kakkarot, you'll like it I promise."  
  
"I uh . . ." Goku inched away from him. "Vegeta stay where you are. D-don't come any closer." His hands balled into fists. "Please go away. I want to be alone right now, just go!" Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks. Something had obviously frightened the younger Sayian.  
  
His eyes roamed over his chiseled face, it was now ridden with bruises. One was on his right lower eye, just below it. Knuckles were imprinted in his jaw, but now only red marks remained. His plump lips were torn, almost as if someone had bitten into them; crimson still leaked from the deep holes in them. His brows were drawn together; his usually sparkling eyes were strangely dull. "Kak-"  
  
"GOKU!! LUNCH IS READY!!" The tall Sayian wasted no time and quickly turned away from Vegeta. Something was wrong, very wrong. "Kakkarot! Wait-" He watched the door slam shut behind the third class Sayian. 'What the hell is wrong with him?' His mind screamed. He snorted and spun around, the small home shrinking away from sight as he walked across the lush grass and to the clear river. He let his knees give away and he sat upon the soft grass. His thoughts wandered back to Goku's reaction. Vegeta was still for a moment, but he shook the thought; and pulled himself to his feet. With a glance over his shoulder, he looked back at the Son's quaint home. He shook his head and mumbled curses under his breath as he then took off to the sky and back to Capsule Corp.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Son ChiChi's hands moved to her hips. "Goku! You haven't touched your food, usually you'd have 4 plates finished by now!"  
  
Goku cringed and lowered his head, so his hair covered his face. He sniffled as his black eyes threatened to water, unbeknownst to his wife. "Goku, what is wrong with you? You come home late all beat up, you sleep on the couch, is something wrong?" She moved closer her hand moving to his shoulder. His eyes clenched shut as she rubbed his shoulder gently. "Maybe you should go rest until you feel better." She cooed softly, her bad mood left in the shadows.  
  
Her husband shrugged her hands off his shoulder, "yeah . . . I'm gonna go sleep for a while." He slowly stood up, moved towards the hall, and disappeared after he rounded the corner.  
  
ChiChi stared after him and her eyes saddened. She too knew something was wrong with him. Last night when he came home, his clothes in shreds, he claimed that he had been sparring with Piccolo; but the green alien was not strong enough to do that to her husband. Her jaw tightened, that only meant one person was behind this. One Prince. Vegeta!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Vegeta?" The young Sayian said softly, concern drenched his words as he moved closer to his prince. Vegeta spun and grabbed a hold of the other Sayian forearms and pressed his lips against his. Goku gasped in surprise and shoved at Vegeta, but he was held firmly in place. "Wh-what are you-" He was silenced by the mouth yet again; his parted lips was used to Vegeta's advantage, it gave him time to dart his tongue inside to get a better taste of the sweet honey called Goku.  
  
Vegeta jerked away as copper filled his own mouth, his left eye twitched in anger.  
  
Goku stood defiantly. "Ve-Vegeta-" He panted heavily. "I- I should go ChiChi she'll be worried-" He turned to leave as quickly as possible.  
  
He yelped as he was shoved from behind and into the nearest wall. A near by lamp shattered s it hit the ground. Goku pulled himself from beside the lamp, a dull ache in his shoulder and his heart. He didn't understand what Vegeta was doing. "You're . . . not . . . going . . . anywhere!" Vegeta's words were slurred by the alcohol and so were his thoughts.  
  
"You need to rest, you're sick. I'll bring you upstairs-" Vegeta lunched forward, catching Goku in his midsection, he received a pained groan as Goku tried to get out from under Vegeta. His heart screamed for him to help Vegeta, but his mind that was a VERY different story.  
  
Orange fabric tore as Vegeta jerked his arms to the side as they held the innocent Sayian's gi shirt. "Vegeta! STOP!" He ordered but was ignored. At this, Goku's eyes turned to slits and he kicked to his feet, Vegeta flipped off of him and to the carpet. As he tried to get up Goku raced past him and to the front door as his hand reached the knob he found himself pressed up against it, his cheek smashed into the door painfully. Black eyes widened as something brushed against him from behind, the action made his insides tingle and he didn't like it. A low purr came from behind him as something hard rubbed against his thigh. "GET THE HELL OFFA ME!!" He shouted and elbowed Vegeta in the chest, only to have knuckles imprinted on his strong jaw. He shut his eyes, trying to ignore the splitting pain but he only experienced more as he was thrown to the ground. He pushed himself to his knees to see Vegeta looming over him. Goku knew something was wrong with the other Sayian, there had to be. Vegeta wouldn't do this and be in his right mind would he? WOULD HE??!!"  
  
"I've finally got you graveling at my feet. While you're down there you might as well get on all fours." Goku's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  
  
"NO! I'm leaving!" He rose to his feet; his ki swirled around him, his hair rising up and turning golden. Everything in the room was tossed back as he did this.  
  
Vegeta clapped, a smug grin played across his lips. "Beautiful." He said in awe. Goku's eyes widened as Vegeta screamed; the blue ki surrounding him flashing to gold then back to blue then to gold again but it stayed this time.  
  
"Ve-" Cold aqua eyes met Goku's widened eyes. Vegeta's ki was a lot stronger than his. He had been sparring with Piccolo all day and he was worn out. He was too astonished as everything in the room was shoved back with a great force.  
  
His eyes stayed wide as Vegeta moved forward menacingly; he gave Goku no time to escape. His fist met solidly just below his left eye, the pain nearly blinding him in that eye. He stumbled back, clutching at his face. His face received another brutal assault, as did his shoulder when it slammed against the ground with a crunch. He cried out and punched at Vegeta, none of them fazing the Prince. He growled and tore at Goku's clothes, tearing orange and blue; leaving it in shreds on the floor. "Vegeta!!" He was seized yet again by Vegeta's talented lips. He felt completely bare, and then he realized, he was. His cries of protest went unheard. "Vegeta! Stop- what are you doing? STOP!!-" He yelled at the only other full bloodied Sayian. A Sayian whom had trusted him and told him his darkest secret, a Sayian he had trusted. Vegeta straddled Goku's hips and pressed against Goku, moaning deep within his throat. His fingers danced across the smooth perfection of Goku's chest.  
  
He finally spoke. "I hate you." Anger filled his words. Goku's eyes avoided Vegeta's as he once again tried to free himself, but each desperate attempt was futile. His jaw was grasped, nails biting into his skin as he was forced to look at Vegeta. "I'm going to show you how much I hate you." He leaned forward, still holding Goku's face in place. His tongue ran over bruised lips then he caught them between his teeth and he bit down.  
  
Goku howled as pain flared in his bottom lip. He pulled away, a ki blast forming in his hands. His wrists were suddenly pinned down and held tightly against the carpet. Almost as if chains held him in place . . .  
  
He squirmed under his "friend". "H-Hold still!" Vegeta growled as he brought Goku's wrist together and held them in place over his head with one hand. The blue sweatbands barely protecting his wrists from the blue and black that was sure to appear.  
  
Vegeta slipped out of the dark blue spandex and kicked it away from himself, his black boxers shortly followed.  
  
Goku's eyes widened as realization hit him full force, as did Vegeta's forehead. His head lolled back and forth, his thoughts and sight blurred by the hit.  
  
'No!' His mind repeated over and over again. He was roughly turned onto his belly, still held in place by Vegeta's stronger arms. Glass dug into his face and chest as a tear crept down his cheek. He received a chuckle from Vegeta and a 'weakling' comment.  
  
Muscular thighs spread his roughly apart, glass tore across his skin. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment." He leaned forward until his mouth was by Goku's right ear, a chill shooting through the venerable Sayian's spine. "If you mention this to anyone, even myself; I will kill your family, then you."  
  
Goku did the only thing he could think of doing, he pleaded. "Vegeta, no- please! Don't- don't do this PLEASE!" He begged as Vegeta positioned himself over the Sayian under himself, the head of his large dick tearing the taunt opening. A purr rose from his throat, as he trusted forward into the unprepared body, into the virgin body, into the innocent body. A scream of utter violation, fear, and pain erupted from the young Sayian's mouth.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Goku sat up, his sweat drenched body clinging to the light blue sheets. He tried to calm his abnormally beating heart. The pain quickly rising. His body had been torn and battered in the worst way possible and by a friend. He waited for the pain in his backside to subside before he lazily got to his feet. The tears started as he entered the bathroom, his eyes moving to the mirror.  
  
'. . . Beautiful . . .'  
  
'. . . I hate you . . ."  
  
He watched as clear droplets slid down the curves of his cheeks, each one leaving a salty wet trail. His tongue ran over dry bleeding lips, the tangy taste still on them. He turned, his sobs growing louder as he turned on the tub. The room filled with steam as he freed himself from his clothing. His bruised body still defined and perfect as it had always been. He cursed under his breath as he almost wished he hadn't been gifted with it. Almost . . .  
  
He went into the hot water, his body turned red as he got in. He relaxed into the liquid, sobs wracking his frail body. The water soon filled to his desire and he let his eyelids lower.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Piccolo watched as Goku stepped outside of his home. His move was sluggish and he appeared to be in pain, he would only expect him to be after what he assumed happened to him. He frowned as Goku smiled at him. "What happened to you?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Uh . . ." He didn't answer for a moment. "Gohan and I were-"  
  
"-Goku, I know what happened." He said in his monotone voice.  
  
Goku's voice grew frantic. "What!! No- how- you can't!"  
  
"Calm down. Don't worry I won't tell anyone unless you want me to. You need to speak with him."  
  
"No- I can't I'm . . . I'm too scared . . ."  
  
"Of what? I never thought I'd see the day that you'd be scared of Vegeta."  
  
"You don't understand." Goku turned away from him.  
  
"I may not understand what is was like and I'm sorry but you have to confront him sooner or later."  
  
Goku took a deep breath. "Then I will."  
  
To  
  
Be  
  
Continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: Hope you loved it ^_^ and as always reviews are nice and THANKS to all those who read and reviewed!!! I love you all!! ^_~ 


	4. Detestation

Abhor  
  
Disclaimer: don't own DBZ  
  
Agent 182: Sorry it took a while for the update. I've been busy . . . anyways I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews! And please review I like to know what you think!  
  
~ Blah~ = flashbacks  
  
* Blah * dialogue from flashbacks  
  
Chapter 4: detestation  
  
The door slammed as I shut it, the whole house shook. What the hell is wrong with Kakkarot? I could have sworn I smelt fear. Utter fear. It had radiated in waves from his muscular body, it was almost as if he was afraid of . . . me . . .  
  
No- it's not possible, why would Kakkarot be scared of me? I did catch scent of something else but I couldn't identify it. It wasn't the usual perfumed scent that came from him, it seemed almost . . . wrong. Like it was my scent. But I haven't been close enough to him, for my scent to drench him. I closed my eyes for a moment as I sat down on the couch.  
  
I reopened them and they scanned over the living room. I might as well start cleaning this mess up . . .  
  
I got to my feet and went into the kitchen, grabbed the trash can and I carried it back into the living room.  
  
I picked up a conglomeration of items on the floor. Tossing the broken things into the trash and setting the ones that still looked like they had before, aside.  
  
In no time, the living room was cleaned up. I stretched my arms in front of me, trying to get the stiffness out. I need to train some more. The androids will be here soon and I will not be defeated!!  
  
And soon the days went by. Each one was spent training in the gravity room. Each day went by and still there was no sign of Kakkarot. The Namek, Kakkarot, and that brat of his had gone somewhere to train. I think they came back yesterday . . .  
  
I sent a flying kick into my opponent, one of the robots Bulma had built. They were easy to defeat and were no challenge to me, even with the gravity so high. I would raise it higher every time it got easy. Kakkarot will be astounded by my strength.  
  
I was soon covered in sweat; it dripped down my chin, leaving trails of salt. I flexed my muscles; each of them glimmered with my perspiration. I smirked and exited the gravity room, grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. I reeked.  
  
I lazily walked into the bathroom, tossing the towel onto the toilet seat and I began to peel my damp clothes off. I stepped out of my one-piece spandex training outfit, turned on the water to the shower, the room filled with steam, and I stepped inside. The heat slapped against my skin, red droplets appeared, the heat brought a smile to my face as I picked up the bar of soap and ran it over my tanned skin. Small bubbles appeared as it lathered and I continued across my arms, leaving a trail of white, I scrubbed under my armpits until I was satisfied the stench was gone. Then I started down my stomach, making circles with the soap across my skin, by they were soon washed away from the spray of water. Over the side of my hips and across the arcs of my ass. And back to the front; I lathered the soap in my hand and set it aside for a moment as I took hold of my dick. I gently ran my fingers over it, just doing that caused it to harden. I couldn't help myself as I stroked it from the base to tip, the sensation sending gasps from my throat. My fingers wrapped around my thick member and I pumped it up and down, not thinking it was me but . . . Kakkarot . . .  
  
His smooth skin under mine . . . I let my eyes slide shut. . . my lips nipping at his then biting into them savagely. Tearing them-ripping them-  
  
*Vegeta- st-stop- what are you*  
  
My eyes shot open and I quickly looked around the room. "What the hell?" I said aloud in confusion. It had sounded so real I could almost feel his skin. I could taste him on my lips . . . I could-  
  
Dammit! I'm just dreaming . . . but why would Kakkarot be telling me to stop? I cleared my throat and began to clean myself as quickly as possible. Washed my hair, conditioned and soon I was out and drying off my skin; then I was in my full body spandex outfit. The material clung to me like a second skin. I only hope that one day I can convince Kakkarot to wear it.  
  
After brushing my teeth and running a brush through my hair, I was on my way to his home.  
  
I was shocked as I felt his ki; it was low . . . but why?  
  
I touched down on the front lawn, rushed to the door, and opened it. I tend to invite myself in.  
  
Narrowed eyes greeted me. "What do you want!?" The evil woman yelled at me. I growled and went past her.  
  
"Where's Kakkarot?" I scanned the room, not seeing him.  
  
"He's in the bathroom, he's been in there all day throwing up. Why do you care anyway?"  
  
I didn't answer her annoying voice; I just headed in the direction of the bathroom. Yes, he was in the bathroom all right. I could hear him gagging and retching. It almost sounded painful. His wife stepped next to me.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" I crossed my arms over me chest, taking my usual stance.  
  
"It's not the heart virus . . . he might just have the stomach flu . . . if he's not better by tomorrow, I'm going to bring him to the hospi-"  
  
"The woman should be back tonight, bring him over to Capsule Corp." ChiChi looked at me for a moment.  
  
Her eyebrow rose in amusement. "Since when do you care about what happens to Goku?"  
  
I always have, but my words came out so differently. "Feh, I don't care about that idiot, I'm supposed to kill him not some stupid stomach flu!" I snorted and turned away from her, she went down the hall the opposite direction; I moved away from where we once stood, and started down the hall.  
  
"Ve-Vegeta?"  
  
Came weak words.  
  
I turned to face Kakkarot, his eyes . . .  
  
They weren't his eyes.  
  
* You need to rest, you're sick. I'll bring you upstairs- *  
  
I flinched as I heard the words, but his lips never moved. Not once.  
  
* I- I should go ChiChi she'll be worried- *  
  
Still, he stared at me, his eyes digging deep into my soul. Crushing it.  
  
*Vegeta! STOP!!*  
  
I stared back at the other Sayian.  
  
The bruises . . .  
  
The torn lip . . .  
  
The fear . . .  
  
His fear! Raining from his eyes and onto the bloodied carpet!  
  
I stepped back, what? I- no- it isn't true! IT CAN'T BE!!!  
  
* GET THE HELL OFFA ME!! *  
  
A silent tear crept down his cheek, leaving a wet trail. Oh Kami no-  
  
*Vegeta! Stop- what are you doing? STOP!!-*  
  
"Kak- I-" No!!! It isn't true; I won't believe it! I tore my eyes away from his, clenching them shut.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
The pain, the tears, his pain, HIS TEARS!!  
  
I ran.  
  
I ran down the hall.  
  
Out of the house then took off to the sky.  
  
NONONO  
  
I-I would never do such a thing to him. It isn't possible, I would have to be out of my mind-  
  
Oh, fuck!  
  
~ Bulma's foot connected with a crumpled beer can. *You were obviously drunk! * ~  
  
I stumbled into Capsule Corps-  
  
~I tore greedily at the younger Sayian's clothing, shredding them and tossing them aside. ~  
  
I noticed it for the first time.  
  
Orange  
  
Blue  
  
Red  
  
I must have shut it out . . . I reached for the fabric that was half hidden in the trash can, pieces of glass with it. My fingers unconsciously ran over them.  
  
Oh Kami. I couldn't have done that. I wouldn't hurt him in such a way. Would I?  
  
FUCK!  
  
I don't even know. I was drunk! I had no control over my actions. Damn, damn, damn!!! I closed my eyes and let the fabric flutter to the floor. But no tears fell. They wanted to. But my cheeks stayed dry.  
  
I clenched my fists in anger. Damn it! I hate myself, but there was nothing I could do! I need to speak with him; I need to-  
  
I need to calm down first. He probably hates me and he's obviously scared out of his wits. Everything I said probably sounded like a threat. My eyes looked up to the nearest clock.  
  
7:06  
  
Damn, the woman is going to be back any moment. Good thing Capsule Corps was already cleaned up. Perhaps she can help . . . I stood in the center of the room for a moment. Letting my thoughts fade into oblivion.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Bulma Briefs opened the door to her home. She smiled as she saw Vegeta standing in a clean leaving room. "Hey, Vegeta. I'm back. Sorry it took longer than we expected . . ." The room was silent, Vegeta stood in the center of the room, his head raised to the ceiling. She paused. "Uh, Vegeta?"  
  
He glanced over to her; "I need to speak to you tomorrow. It's important. Goodnight."  
  
He turned away from her and disappeared from the room, leaving her in silence. 'What is with him? Since when does he go to bed this early?'  
  
"Bulma dear, I'm going to go to bed. Tell your father I did." Her mother walked past her and soon disappeared from sight.  
  
Her father came in, his hands full of bags. "Mom went to bed."  
  
A deep sigh came from the old man as he let the suitcases fall to the ground. "I will too. Goodnight." He too left from her sight. Leaving the genius in the vacant living room. She frowned and soon found herself in her room, letting her dreams over come her.  
  
To  
  
Be  
  
Continued . . . 


	5. Despise

Abhor  
  
Chapter 5: Despise  
  
I took another sip of my sweet coffee; each intake of the warm liquid sent a tingling sensation through my body, heating my cold heart. The light brown liquid swirled slightly in the white cup . . . it strangely reminded me of Kakkarot . . . sweet, yet not too sweet.  
  
A small smile came to my lips as I mused over the other Sayian. I sat in silence until a voice caused me to jump. My heart thumped against the wall of my pericardium cavity as I shot my head over my shoulder to see the woman. She walked past me and to the seat across from me. She wore a pale purple robe, a belt was tied around the center, the clothes underneath were hidden by it; all except the bottom of her nightclothes. Her blue hair was matted and looked like a rat nest, but she still looked great considering that she just woke up. Though, I have never felt anything other than friendship towards her.  
  
She rubbed her eyes as she took a seat. "You wanted to ask me something?" She leaned her elbow against the table as she yawned.  
  
"Yes." I answered dryly. I had all night to think through my cluttered thoughts and I came up with something. "Let's say, someone did something horrible and didn't realize it. The person he did the horrible thing to never mentioned it. He finally found out but the other person shut him out. What would one do in this situation?"  
  
Bulma stared at me. Shit, I hope she doesn't realize I'm talking about myself! She was silent for a while until I cleared my throat. I want an answer and now!  
  
"Hmm . . . Well he should tell his friend about what happened. Say he's sorry and see if the other person will forgive him." I nodded. Seems reasonable but what if-  
  
"What if the other person doesn't want to talk about it? Or they hide the fact that it happened?"  
  
"Then confront them. He should say it's important so then they can sort it out."  
  
I thought about it for a moment. It won't be easy to get Kakkarot to talk to me. How would I convince him to speak with me? I was puzzled to say the least.  
  
"Does this have something to do with you?" My eyes went wide and I scowled.  
  
"Hell NO! Why would I come to you and tell you about something as petty as that! Only a pathetic human woul-"  
  
The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She mumbled as she got up and went to the door. I clenched my teeth as she disappeared from my sight.  
  
"Oh hello Chi-Goku? What's wrong?" I slowly got up from where I sat, with a frown I peered into the living room.  
  
I could see Kakkarot; his body was hunched forward as if he had doubled over in pain. His hair was moist and it hung in front of his eyes, covering them from sight. I was almost happy; I wouldn't have to see the innocent eyes that I corrupted.  
  
I scanned over his body quickly. In one word Kakkarot looked like shit.  
  
"He hasn't felt good since yesterday. I'm hoping it's not the heart virus . . ." her voice trailed off in worry.  
  
The heart virus.  
  
I paled at the thought. Oh god. I hope that isn't what is causing his pain . . . but it wouldn't cause him to throw up would it? And he wouldn't have his arm clutching his stomach.  
  
"I-It can't be . . . my chest . . . doesn't hurt."  
  
The woman nodded. "Alright then, come to the lab with me and I'll take a look at you."  
  
Kakkarot's voice shrunk. "Will there be needles?"  
  
My eyebrow rose, he sounded like a child. This is just like when Ginyu was in his body and I beat the shit out of it! That was amusing and pathetic. Even his brat was embarrassed.  
  
"I don't know Goku, it depends on if I can figure what's wrong with you without doing that."  
  
Kakkarot nodded weakly and followed the woman and his annoying wife. I growled and moved silently behind them. As I entered the lab, Kakkarot sat upon the gurney and the woman began to check his blood pressure. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms. My eyes never moved from Kakkarot. He had lost some weight. Not much, but enough that it was noticeable. I hadn't noticed it the day before; I had no time to think about it or to even look at him well. His stomach did seem oddly larger then the rest of his body- not much but noticeably larger. I felt a feeling of dread bubble up in my stomach. I don't know why but it was there . . .  
  
Suddenly I felt a piercing gaze on me. I caught something unreadable splash across his eyes, but it evaporated as quickly as it came. He forced a smile to his face. I felt my hands tighten to fists. Damn him . . .  
  
"Hey Vegeta." The two humans looked over at me as Kakkarot spoke softly. I frowned and moved towards them.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him, everything seems fine . . . Have you eaten anything that could have made you sick?"  
  
I smirked, "It was probably something his wife made." Both women glared at me. I chuckled deep within my throat.  
  
"No . . . I haven't eaten much lately to have gotten me sick." He mumbled softly, his eyes going to the ground in shame, but they never met mine. My jaw clenched as his eyes slowly slid shut and his bottom lip quivered. Normally I would think he's a pathetic third class Sayian but right now . . . I wouldn't blame him if he burst into tears. Watery pools opened up, slowly. The ebony was filled to the brim with salty water. Damn . . .  
  
"Maybe I should take a blood sample . . ." Kakkarot's eyes went wide at the words. "Goku, we have to find out what's wrong with you."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with him! He's just got a stomach flu!" I finally spoke up.  
  
"He doesn't have a fever."  
  
I scowled. If he doesn't have a stomach flu then what the hell is wrong with him?  
  
"Goku, let Bulma take a blood sample. Then maybe she can find something that will make you feel better." His eyes softened at his wife's words. She gently brushed back his sweaty hair and I felt a pang of envy hit my gut.  
  
"Oh . . . okay . . ." He bit his bottom lip, it had been torn a few weeks ago, but now it's healed. I did that . . . I hurt him worse than anyone else ever has! Bulma picked up a needle and fear radiated from Kakkarot as she neared him.  
  
"You need to stay calm. You don't want Vegeta to have to hold you down do you?" Oh god, did she have to say that! Kakkarot's breathing hitched and his eyes glazed over. Fuck . . . I frowned as Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Goku? I take that as a you'll calm down." She reached forward and was about to take his arm and swab it with alcohol. Oh shit, that's not a good idea.  
  
"Bulma." She stopped and faced me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wait a moment before you do that, tap his shoulder."  
  
She sighed heavily. "Alright." She gently shook his shoulder, snapping Kakkarot back into reality. He blinked a few times and put on his huge grin, which sickened me.  
  
"Sorry . . ." Bulma ran the cotton across his antecubital.  
  
His wife looked rather concerned, her dark eyebrows were knitted together and it caused her eyes to darken.  
  
"It's okay. I'm going to draw your blood. This won't hurt a bit." Bulma sugarcoated a smile and placed the syringe on recently cleaned skin she found the vein and pulled the back of the needle towards herself. It filled with bright crimson. She removed the needle from Kakkarot's vein; he seemed to have blocked it out pretty well. It was either he stayed calm or I held him down . . . again. I cringed. "I'm finished with that. You did very well. Come on Chi you can help me with this." She and ChiChi moved into another part of the lab, out of our sight and voice range.  
  
This is my chance to tell him- "Kakkarot." I slowly made my way over to him hoping not to frighten him.  
  
His eyes met mine. He was unsure of what I was going to do. They darted back and forth watching my movements-  
  
"Stop." He spoke firmly.  
  
I did as he said. I was a few feet away from him. If I wanted to I could reach out and run my fingers through his hair but I stopped myself even though I wanted to do it so badly. I opened my mouth and tried to make my voice stay at a calm even tone, so I don't alarm him. I need to choose my words wisely. "I need to speak with you. It's very important."  
  
His eyes searched mine. "About what?"  
  
ABOUT WHAT! DAMN HIM! He acts as if nothing happened.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about."  
  
His eyes moved to the ground. "N-no I don't. Please, just leave me alone Vegeta."  
  
"Kakkarot I- . . ." I paused and gathered my courage. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what I did."  
  
He remained silent as his tongue flicked out over his lips. He blinked slowly and his eyes met mine. "Vegeta . . . I-right now I'm very confused. You say you're sorry but I don't know if you really are. You . . . seemed to enjoy yourself at the time." He hissed the last part.  
  
"I- that- I was drunk- I didn't know what I was doing!" At this a tear peaked over the edge of his eye, the single crystal slid down his cheek as they opened.  
  
"I- You-you were drunk?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes. I wasn't thinking. I would never do that to you. Not unless you wanted it. And you obviously didn't."  
  
"I'm-Vegeta I'm sorry for-"  
  
"There is no need for you to be sorry. I am sorry. So so sorry. Can you forgive me?" He didn't answer. His eyes went to his hands that rested across his lap.  
  
A shriek cut through the silence and then a low thud.  
  
"Oh my god . . ." That was Bulma's voice. My eyes shot to Kakkarot's. They were equally confused.  
  
The woman rushed into the room. Her eyes went to Kakkarot. Her mouth opened to speak but no words came out. "What? Did you find out what's wrong? Where's Chi-"  
  
"I don't know how to explain this but-"  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: BUHAHAHAHA!!! * Grins evilly * that's for hardly anyone reviewing!! Well, I am very thankful that anyone reviews . . . ^ ^ I felt like being evil and a cliffhanger that cuts off a sentence. Heh heh! Well, be sure to review! ^ ^ The next chapter should be up soon. It won't take me as long! Winter break! Anyways, thanks for reading!! 


	6. Abhorrent

Abhor

Chapter 6: Abhorrent

My eyebrow rose as the woman paused, still in disbelief about whatever she had found was wrong with Kakkarot. "But what?"

She ignored me. HOW DARE SHE! Her attention was still fully on Kakkarot. 

"Goku . . . a-all the uh test show that you- that you're pregnant . . ." I let the words sink in. I chuckled. 

"Woman, you're out of your mind! For him to have gotten pregnant, some guy had to fuck-" I froze. "Oh shit!" My mouth hung agape. No- he can't be. I glanced back to where Kakkarot stood to see air. 

" . . . His hormone levels are off the scale . . ." The woman mumbled as she continued to look over papers she held in her hands. Her blue eyes met mine. "Vegeta-h-how is this possible?" 

I frowned. "Lower class Sayians had specialized genes in them. There were very few third class female Sayians and only upper classes and Royalty could mate with females. So, a doctor was hired by that bastard Frieza and did some testing and as you can see . . ." As I told her this I searched for Kakkarot's ki. I gasped; it was fluctuating. I don't need this right now. "Where's his bitch wife?" 

Bulma motioned towards the other part of the lab. "She passed out . . . Oh gosh Vegeta- who's the father?" 

My whole body stiffened as she asked this. Oh god! It's me-it _has_ to be! I shrugged. 

"Maybe you should go after him? He'll talk to you." I frowned. Yeah right.

-But maybe I should. I pondered over it for a moment-there as a low groan. Dammit! That wench is awake! "Fine! I'll go after him." 

"G-Goku?" 

I sprinted out of the lab, through the house, and out the front door, slamming it behind me. I immediately scanned for his ki. It didn't have its usual warmth, but a dull iciness. It wasn't very far away, thank the gods. 

I kicked my feet off the grass and I flew towards Kakkarot's ki. The ground went by in a blur of green, brown, and blue as I sped up. 

Then, I felt it. 

Another ki.

My heart throbbed. The Child. Our Child!

Guilt bubbled in my throat as I caught sight of Kakkarot sitting by a lake. His knees brought up to his chest, his arms lazily wrapped around them, almost as if he was protecting himself. I couldn't see his face; all I saw was an unruly mass of ebony.

I touched down and kneeled down next to him. His soft sobs making me cringe. "Kakkarot?" He didn't answer me-his body was trembling, not from the cold; but from the tears that wracked his body. Oh gods, I did this to him . . . "Kakkarot, look at me." 

He sniffled, wiped his nose on his wrist band, and glanced over at me. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes puffy and bloodshot- and yet he looked so beautiful. I stared and amazed his beauty in silence until a voice cut it.

"Vegeta-I- I don't understand . . . I-I'm so con-fu-sed." More crystals ragged down his cheeks. I placed my hand gently on his shoulder- only to have him flinch away. My hand pulled away and dangled at my side. "Am I . . . preg-nant?" I nodded slowly. 

His eyes clenched shut almost painfully but they opened moments later and his arms were suddenly around me. He sobbed loudly into my chest, quickly soaking my dark blue shirt with his salty tears. I soothed him by rubbing his shaking back. I barely heard his muffled words. "What are we going to do? What- will we tell everyone?" 

I sighed, dammit, I didn't think about that. "I really don't know." 

He looked up at me. Those eyes . . . they told me to do something. It was my fault not his. I need to find an answer. "Don't say anything if they ask who the father is. Say it doesn't matter." I felt him nod and relax into me, his breathing leveling out. "Kakkarot?" He didn't answer. I peered down at his face, his eyes were shut and his face calm, dark eyes moved under the heavy lids. Tear stains still remained on his cheeks.

My jaw clenched as I fought the urge to cry. He cried himself to sleep. How many other nights had this occurred? No-don't think about that. What I need to think about is where am I going to take Kakkarot. He'd feel safest at Capsule Corps and I would feel safest with him there. 

I carefully picked him up and flew to Capsule Corps. 

I landed in the grassy lawn and made my way up to the dome building. I opened the door, stepped inside, and froze as cold eyes met mine. 

Fuck-

"Where do _you_ think _you're_ going with _my_ husband?" 

I ignored her and walked towards the lab.

"PUT _MY HUSBAND_ DOWN NOW!" She shrieked. 

I growled. "Shut the hell up! You'll wake him up!" I tried to keep my voice down, but failed miserably. Kakkarot shifted slightly but did not awaken. Thank god. 

"I don't care! _He_ has _some_ explaining to do!" She continued to rant as I entered the lab. Bulma flashed me a small smile.

"Set him down on the gurney I need to run-" 

"You're not doing anything to him! He's coming with me! Then! We're going to get that baby removed!" 

I gasped. That fucking BITCH! I moved forward, my hand raised to blast her to hell for saying that! 

"ChiChi, get out of here if you're going to act like that!" Thank god the woman spoke up or I would have killed that bitch. "Leave NOW!" I was surprised that Kakkarot had not awoken yet. 

The bitch glared at all of us, then they narrowed to slits as she looked at me; she turned swiftly and exited the room. 

I frowned as I set Kakkarot down on the gurney, his eyes were still moving rapidly. I wondered what he was dreaming about for a moment, but I already knew. His dreams were filled with me ripping his clothes from his prone body and brutally violating him. 

I stared at him as my frown deepened. "-Vegeta" I was broken away from my thoughts. "Do you know who the father is? I'm sure Goku told you. He trusts you. I won't tell anyone." That hit me hard, right in the gut. He trusted me. I visibly flinched. I turned away from Kakkarot's calm face and to her trusting blue eyes. I know she won't tell anyone. . .

"When Kakkarot awakens ask him. If he wants to tell you, he will. If not, then he won't. I have no say in this." She nodded, understanding. Like always. I'm thankful that I met her, although I don't show it. Kakkarot might want to keep this a secret, which I hope he does.

"This is not good, him being pregnant. The androids are supposed to show up in less than a month and he hasn't even shown symptoms for the heart virus yet. He doesn't need this. He has enough stress. It's not good for the child." She drew more of his dark blood. 

She's right. The shit is piling up. 

I sat down in the chair next to the gurney Kakkarot rested upon. He suddenly twitched and a small whimper escaped his lips. 

My hand rose and my fingers slipped through his silky hair. I smiled slightly. Only days earlier I thought this would never happen. My fingers-his hair, but look what he had to go through so I could have such a _simple_ pleasure. With a warm smile still planted across my face I continued to brush his hair back, his thick bangs pushed away from his eyes. I was in a slight daze as I stared down at his awaiting lips. They suddenly abruptly moved.

"Vegeta?" 

"Hmm?" I still stared off dreamily as he spoke softly. Black orbs looked up at me, curiosity leaked from them. What- I jerked my arm free of his hair and cleared my throat as if it had never happened. 

Bulma stepped next to the gurney, apparently she hadn't noticed what I was doing- or she was too afraid to say anything-or she thought it was a Sayian thing . . . "Goku." He propped his body up with his elbows. "With you being pregnant. You're going to have to start eating right and _you can't_ spar or-"

"WHAT!" I shouted. "How will he be able to prepare for the androids?" 

Bulma sighed heavily. "He won't! I'll put too much strain on the child!"

"Who'll protect him and the child? -Certainly none of his idiotic friends will be able to." I crossed my arm over my chest, deep in thought. 

"Then you'll have to." 

"ME? No way! I need to train!" 

She rolled her eyes at me. Bitch. "You will be able to train, but when the androids show up. You'll have to protect him!" I scowled as she finished and turned towards Kakkarot who appeared to be zoned out. "Goku, who's the father? You can trust me and Vegeta. We won't tell anyone." I suddenly felt as if she was mocking me. Kakkarot's dull eyes shifted to mine. I shrugged. I could careless if he told the woman. She wouldn't lie. But no one else can know. They hate me enough. 

Kakkarot sighed heavily and hung his head; did I see a flash of shame? 

"It's-it's Vegeta." 

The woman gasped. "V-Vegeta? _This_ Vegeta?" Kakkarot gave a sharp nod as she continued to gawk at us. "I-wow- I can't believe-so how long have you two been together?" 

Kakkarot snapped, "I wouldn't exactly call it together." My throat was suddenly parched as Kakkarot's cold voice sent shudders down my spine. The woman looked between both of us. She halted in realization.

"Wait . . . is this what you were talking about earlier?"

"Yes." I answered before Kakkarot spoke. 

Her eyes went wide. "Oh god-Goku! I have to tell Chi-"

"No-don't please! Don't tell her." Kakkarot begged and I bit into my bottom lip.

__

Vegeta, no- please! Don't- don't do this PLEASE!

I shook my head clearing the thought. 

"Why not?" The woman would not let it go.

"Because he said so, leave him the fuck alone!" I growled. 

She stepped back, obviously frightened. Who wouldn't be? "Okay, Vegeta calm down. I just want everything to be alright." She looked over at Kakkarot. "Goku I'm going to go cook up some dinner. You're free to make yourself at home. If you need _anything_ or have any _problems_ use the intercoms alright?" Kakkarot nodded. I had a feeling she was referring to me when she said problems. I didn't blame her. She didn't know I was drunk. I can't believe she's leaving him here with me.

She glanced over at me then exited the lab. It was silent for a while. Kakkarot had not spoken and I don't think he intended to. "Kakkarot."

He hesitated, "Yeah?"

"Let's go to the garden." He gave a small nod and slowly got off the gurney. He was obviously worn out. He followed me out of the lab and to the huge garden. 

Our sights were filled with lush green, pink, red, and, a light brown. The garden is magnificent. But it will never be as great as Kakkarot. 

I took a seat on the soft grass and he sat across from me, he kept his distance. He nervously bit into his bottom lip, his eyes always staying diverted from mine. The dark circles under his eyes had lifted some. . .

He finally spoke. "D-did you see ChiChi?" He inquired. My jaw clenched at the mention of her name. His eyes studied me carefully. Ready for anything. 

I tried to keep my voice calm. "Yes." I hissed through my teeth. "That_ bitch_ wants to kill the kid!" 

He gasped and all color left his already pale face. "What? She-she really said that?"

"Hell yes, I was going to-" I cut myself off, I knew he understood. His eyes stared off again, which worried me greatly. I couldn't have him sinking into a depression. The child . . .

"Kakkarot?" 

"Yeah . . ." He seemed to answer reflexively. 

"Are you going to be alright?" I can't believe I said that. Those words coming from a Sayian Prince sounded so fucking weak. 

He feebly shrugged. Dammit. 

"You never answered me before. Will you _ever_ forgive me?"

His eyes finally met mine. "I don't know. I truly don't know." His eyes slid shut and he seemed to calm. His breathing evened out. He _had better not_ be falling asleep again. I slowly inched closer to him; he didn't seem to notice as I slightly loomed over him. I looked down upon him. His lips were slightly parted. Oh god . . . I wetted my lips as I hesitantly leaned forward.

"Maybe this will help you forget." I pressed my lips to his.

To be continued . . .

Agent 182: BUHAHAHA! Another cliffhanger . . . I wonder what Goku's reaction will be? Heh heh, you'll have to wait. This chapter is a Christmas present to you. ^ ^ I hope you have a great holiday and a happy New Year! As always thanks so much for the reviews, I love em! Anyways, please review. They make me want to update sooner! Thanks a bunch for reading!! And to everyone that writes fanfiction! * Glares * UPDATE!! Especially the ones I like ^ ^ heh heh!


	7. Abominate

Abhor

Chapter 7: Abominate

Warning: A flashback . . .

"Maybe this will help you forget." I breathed huskily; then I pressed my lips to his, once again tasting the sweet honey that was Kakkarot's lips. For a moment I thought I felt pressure pushing back against mine.

Pain exploded through my skull and I fell back, crying out both from pain and the loss of Kakkarot's lips. My eyes reopened to see Kakkarot's tear filled eyes. 

H-he hit me!

I got to my feet and growled, not knowing how scared he really was. "Kakkarot!" I shouted as I saw him swiftly turn away from me and sprint towards the exit of the garden. I raced after him, catching his arm. I jerked him towards myself.

"No!" He shouted and punched me in the jaw. It didn't cause me too much pain as I narrowed my eyes and tossed him to the ground whimpering. My ki rose quickly as I stood over his cowering form. He backed up against the wall, tears now streaming down his beautiful face. Why the hell is he crying? He acts as if I'm going to- "Please don't Vegeta-Please-not again!" He sobbed uncontrollably.

Oh god . . .

He thought I was- going to rape him again. I frowned. "I-Kakkarot, it's not what you think! I was angry, you hit me!" I tried to get him to understand but his cries grew louder. "Dammit! Kakkarot listen to me!"

His breathing hitched and he looked up at me, his bottom lips quivering. 

"I need to tell you something. When I . . . hurt you. I was drunk. I wasn't thinking Kakkarot. Do you understand? I would never have done that to you if I wasn't drunk. I care about you too much."

"You hate me." His words were like a knife, cutting deeply into my heart. 

"No! I don't!"

"Then why did you say it?"

I said that? I didn't reply. I don't even recall . . .

I went to my knees next to him. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you." I brushed my fingers through his thick bangs.

"Don't touch me." He snarled. I did as he ordered.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not!" He got to his feet. "You showed me how much you hate me! I trusted you and I actually liked you! I had feelings for a _monster like you_!"

I gasped. Oh shit. He-he liked me, he had feeling for me too and I shattered those the second I shattered his shoulder. I stood in shock. Unable to find any intelligible words to leave my mouth. 

"You hate me, well I _loved_ you!" He cried, hot tears trailing down his face, dripping from his chin.

No- this isn't happening! I shook my head in denial as I continued to stare at him. 

"I-" My throat tightened. Should I tell him? 

Before I had a chance the door opened behind Kakkarot and Bulma stepped in. She looked between both of us.

"Goku are you alright?" She asked the other Sayian, aiding him in standing up. How did she-?

Kakkarot had pushed the intercom. Dammit!

She put her hands over Goku's shoulder. "Come on. You need to get cleaned up, supper is almost ready." She turned back to me. "You too!" I cringed at the coldness in her voice. Is everyone against me now? Even the gods are. They want me to suffer, don't they? The door slid shut behind them just as my knees buckled. 

**__**

Helovedmehelovedmehelovedme!

It repeated over in my mind. My eyes never wavered from the door. Oh gods Kakkarot . . . I didn't realize that I scared him so much.

Damn my hormones! Damn his good looks. Damn his scent. Damn him and damn me! 

I scowled as tears filled my eyes and threatened to spill over the brim. **No**- I'm a Prince! I don't cry! I'm not a fucking weakling- 

__

Kakkarot cried! 

But he isn't a weakling. He was fucking raped by his prince, his friend, a man he trusted **and** loved! Who wouldn't fucking cry?

I need to speak with him. I _need _to tell him! Maybe he won't push me away. Maybe . . .

__

Maybe he'll hate me even more!

****

Dammit!

I rubbed my eyes and took a deep breath. I need to go to him. I smoothed my flame shaped hair back as I opened the door into Capsule Corps with my other hand.

Minutes later I entered the kitchen. Bulma was filling plates with food. I was surprised. It was soup. Probably for Kakkarot's stomach. I searched the area; he was nowhere in sight. 

The woman looked up from what she was doing; a frown adjourned her face. Yet, she wasn't angry with me. Her blue eyes were filled with sadness. "Vegeta. I'm as confused as Goku is. At times you seem so kind and at others you're an arrogant jackass. What's up with you? Mood swings?" There was a hint of humor in her voice. 

I sat down at the table. "To tell you the truth, when I hurt Kakkarot I was drunk." There was a low gasp behind me.

"What? So you mean to tell me-"

"Yes. I didn't know what I was doing." She sat down across from me. 

"Does he know that?" Her eyebrows drew together as I nodded. "He mustn't understand." I nodded again.

Kakkarot is completely innocent. He's like a child. He probably didn't understand my intentions at the time either. He may not even know what _drunk_ means. She stood up and placed a bowl in front of me. I raised an eyebrow. One bowl? "Don't worry, there's more." 

I felt Kakkarot's presence and I looked over my shoulder. 

His shoulders slumped as he took a seat where Bulma had been moment earlier. He avoided eye contact with me. 

"Kakkarot, I'm sorry I frightened you. I didn't intend to." He looked over at me a small smile forced it's way to his full lips. 

A flash of hope appeared in his black orbs.

Maybe he understands . . .?

"I-I now know." He leaned forward a bit. "You were going to say something to me."

He does understand! Maybe I wasn't cursed! The gods don't hate me! 

A spark of hope, that's all I need. 

I was going to say something. I glanced over at the woman. She was getting Kakkarot's bowl ready. I don't want to say it in front of her. "Can I tell you later?"

He shrugged. "I guess . . ." He still seemed distracted by something. I could tell. Something was plaguing his thoughts. I wish I knew. I should ask him later. 

Bulma sat a steaming bowl in front of him. "Thanks Bulma." 

She smiled warmly. "Your welcome." She turned back to the pot of soup and got herself some. Then she sat down next to Kakkarot.

Kakkarot picked up his spoon and dipped it into the bowl; the yellowish liquid flooded the silver spoon. He carefully brought it to his open lips and slurped the liquid down, making a suckling sound. Cleaned the spoon with his tongue, removed it, and then let the pink muscle flick across his lips and cleanse it free of the juices. I groaned at the sight. 

Does he have to eat his food like that? I scowled and began to eat my soup, but found it very difficult. 

Now he's mocking me! 

I flexed my arm. Dammit. I _need_ to train. How will I protect him and our child?

I drifted off into my thoughts of the androids. That kid from the future said that every one will be killed. Not unless I have something to say about it! 

Wait . . . that kid . . . what if he's Kakkarot's kid? No- that isn't possible. Purple hair? Neither of us have that color hair. The only one with hair remotely similar to that is Bulma. Maybe it's her kid, but he was a Super Sayian . . . I shrugged it off my mind as I finished off the bowl; my stomach was still unfulfilled. 

"Bulma, can you get me some more?" She gave a sharp nod and got up. 

"Goku, do you want more?" 

Kakkarot's bowl wasn't even empty yet. I frowned. He's usually done before I am! 

"N-no I don't feel . . . too great." He muttered as he slowly got up, his body was doubled over. He can't even stand up! 

I was to his side within milliseconds of him standing up. "I think I'm gonna throw up." I nodded and helped him walk to the bathroom. I supported his weak body until he got to the bathroom. I let him go inside by himself. I silently shut the door and waited outside. 

My foot lightly tapped against the wall as I heard Kakkarot's stomach contents spilling into the water of the toilet. 

I cringed. It sounded painful. I waited until there was silence and I opened the door.

I frowned as I saw Kakkarot laying on the toilet, all his weight was leaning on the porcelain, and his head rested on his arm as his low snoring met my ears. I sighed and went to his side, carefully picking him up and bringing him to his room. I set him down on the bed, removed his boots, pulled back the heavy blankets, and covered his body with them.

I smiled as he rolled over and nuzzled the blankets with his cheek, fisted them in his hands and supported his head with them. I sat down next to him, my hands instinctively running through his hair. "Oh Kakkarot if you only knew . . ." I whispered. "How much I love you." My eyes began to close and I rested my head on the other pillow, my body positioned towards him. So, I could watch him sleep, and awaken. 

My hand slipped free from his hair as I felt a wave a weariness wash over me and I succumbed to my horrific dreams. 

****

***_"Vegeta, no- please! Don't- don't do this PLEASE!" The younger Sayian begged me. He sobbed and whimpered but they went to deaf ears as I ignored them. I positioned myself over his weaker body; a cold smile came to my lips as I stared at the smooth skin of his back and ass. I waited a moment before I thrusted myself deep into his virgin body. _

His scream pierced the air as I ripped his insides to shreds. 

A deep purr rose from my throat as he squirmed under me. His wrists tried to wrench free from my stronger grip as I pounded into his body. I moaned with every time I plunged into his body and he cried out. I could hear the glass scraping across his skin, digging in, drawing blood. The other sound was my flesh slamming against his painfully. 

"S-stop . . .it hurts!" He choked out; his voice half muffled from the carpet, as he once again tried to free himself. I released his arms for a moment and caught my hand in his hair and jerked up, he yelped and I inhaled the scent of his hair. That spark of strawberry from when we sparred-it was there.

I increased my speed as I continued to howl his name, taking the time to plant butterfly kisses along the back of his neck and shoulders. 

I was shocked as he grasped a hold of my hair and threw me off of him. He gave a low cry as I was ripped from his body. He stumbled to his feet, blood running down his muscular thighs as I got up from where I was. Anger flared in me as did my ki. 

He would not escape me! I'm not done with him yet! 

Those thoughts were not mine.

I moved after him. For being drunk I moved oddly well. I caught up to him, just as he swung the front door open. I slammed it shut and twisted his arm until it snapped. His cries of pain caused me to grow harder than I already was. I gritted my teeth and threw him back to the floor. "Bitch!" I growled and pounced on him. 

"NOO!"*******

My eyes snapped open, I panted heavily, and groggily looked across to closed lids. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and I pulled the blankets onto my body. I shivered. It's freezing! 

I smiled as I felt warmth fill my body; it's damn warm under here! I snuggled into the blankets as I heard a soft cry from Kakkarot. His mouth continued to form words but no sound came out. 

"Ah fuck." A said lowly as Kakkarot kicked me right in the fucking crotch. My eyes clenched shut in pain. Now I know the gods are mocking me! 

A frown remained on my face as the pain subsided. _He almost got away._

Bits and pieces were still coming back to me. Especially when I'm asleep. Each one disgusted me more. How could I do such a thing to such an innocent man? How could anyone do that? My eyes closed again as I tried to calm my heavy breathing. Something was odd about the whole scene. Those words didn't seem as if they were mine . . .

He must be dreaming the same horrible thing. My body finally relaxed as the perfumed scent of strawberry reached my nose, but it was mainly drowned out by a thick sweet earth scent; and I slowly drifted back to sleep.

Only to wake up moments later to hear someone screeching. "What the hell?" I mumbled as I slowly sat up.

"YOU!" I saw familiar brown eyes the were narrowed to slits. No again. "GET OUT OF THAT BED RIGHT NOW! What do you think you're doing in that bed with _MY_ husband?" 

Kakkarot sat up, his eyes hooded, and his breathing erratic. "Chi?" He whispered and looked over at me, a questioning look on his face. 

"ANSWER ME NOW!" 

"I feel asleep in here! So, shut the hell up bitch!" 

"It's alright Chi, he was very tired last night." I looked over at Kakkarot, shocked by what I heard. Was he sticking up for me?

"I don't care. You're coming home with me. Get up!" Her annoying voice shouted.

"Oh . . . kay . . ." Kakkarot breathed lowly and slowly slid out from under the blankets. His eyes met mine as he slipped on his red and blue boots. He silently thanked me. For what?

I forced a smile as he stood up and moved towards his bitch wife. 

I don't want him going home with her. Who knows what's on her evil mind? She could do _anything_! 

I got up. "No, Kakkarot. Stay here. You remember what that bitch said! She was going to get the child removed!" His eyes went to his wife's. 

She gasped. "What? I would never do such a thing to you! He's lying!"

I smirked. "Ask Bulma she was there." My arms crossed over my chest in triumph. "Now you're lying to him. Some wife." 

"ChiChi? How could you?" 

"I'm your wife. That's how! I don't want everyone knowing that _MY_ husband is pregnant with some man's child! We don't even know who's it is either!" She seemed to have a thing with stating that he is _her_ husband. I snorted. "But I have an idea." Her eyes iced over and stared at me. 

I rose my eyebrow, the corners of my lips tugged up; but I remained silent. 

"Come on Goku." She turned to leave but Kakkarot stayed where he was. His eyes shifted to mine. "Goku, _honey_, come on." The name suits him well . . .

"No." He stated sternly. He keeps on surprising me! 

"What?" 

"I'm staying here. Bulma has all the medical stuff here."

The bitch angrily stepped closer to him. "You won't have to worry about any of that soon."

"I want to keep my child!"

She rolled her eyes; "does it look like I care. Maybe you should think of someone beside yourself! What will Gohan and the others think?"

Damn, did she have to bring up that brat? Or those idiots?

"I-"

"Feh, that kid won't mind another sibling. He'll have someone closer to his age to train with." Kakkarot nodded and his wife narrowed her eyes again. 

"I wasn't talking to _you_!" 

"Well, I didn't invite you here so get the fuck out." I smirked at her and pointed to the door. "Get out! I don't want you telling my subject that he can't keep his kid! Now-"

"NO! Goku is _my_ husband and he does as I tell him. Come on _Goku_. Surely you don't want to be _pregnant_ with a child for 9 months-"

"Seven." I corrected her.

"Fine, _seven_. Let's go. It will be painless for you and the child." She tried to sugar coat her voice, but Kakkarot was obviously not falling for it.

"ChiChi, it's my decision not yours. I'm keeping the child." With a heavy sigh he walked past her. Heh, you tell that bitch. 

Her icy eyes met mine. "I know you have something to do with this. You think you're being sneaky, but I'll figure it out." She turned, and exited the room. Leaving me to my thoughts. But that didn't last long as I heard the bitch yelling again. Not at Kakkarot but at Bulma. I cracked my knuckles as I went out the door and down the hall towards the voices. 

"-Don't touch that! -"

" . . . Oh my god!"

" . . . I'm going to kill him!" I paled at her words. Kill who?

I heard some of the words and I rounded a corner to be face to face with dark brown eyes; a flame of hate burned deeply within them. "You." Was all she said and there was suddenly pain in my crotch. The gods are mocking me! I hissed as she pushed me to the ground. 

"HOW COULD YOU?" She cried, tears leaking down her face. How could I what? Oh shit. She knows! I rolled away from her and kicked to my feet.

Kakkarot stepped behind her. "ChiChi? What's the matter?" 

"What's the matter? What's the matter? What the hell do you think is the matter?" She wailed. "He screwed you! He's the father of your child! I thought you loved me!" 

"Chi- I-" Kakkarot's eyes watered. Damn that bitch.

"Shut the hell up. He didn't do anything wrong!"

She ignored me and continued to yell at her husband. "I can't believe you! How could you let- No- I don't even want to know! You're never going to see Gohan again! I'm filing for a divorce!"

Kakkarot's eyes went wide. 

That fucking bitch, how could she say such a thing? Tears fell from Kakkarot's worn eyes. 

"ChiChi . . . no . . . I'm sorry-don't do this!" He said softly and caught her arm as she turned to leave.

__

SMACK!

The sound rang through the air as Kakkarot held his cheek in pain. 

I snapped! **How dare she hit my mate!**

I charged at her, my fist moving back and then foreword.

"No!" That was Kakkarot's voice. I stopped myself and came halt in front of him. "There's no use in killing her Vegeta." I rolled my eyes. No use in killing her? 

"We wouldn't have to worry about her dumb ass again." I could tell Kakkarot though the same but wasn't willing to admit it. "You're lucky yet again." I crossed my arms. Not pleased that Kakkarot had stopped me. She turned and left the room closely followed by the woman. His jaw clenched as he looked over at me.

"I'm gonna go rest. Vegeta. You need to train for the androids." 

I scowled. "Who will I train with? Those bots are too easy to kill."

He pondered for a moment. "Maybe Picco-" He cut himself off. "No . . . not Piccolo. Maybe Tien will want to train with you?"

"Three eyes? Doesn't he hate me?" My eyebrow rose.

"Vegeta, I'm sure a lot of people hate you."

I frowned. "Are you one of them?"

"I don't know yet." I frowned. "Maybe Gohan will spar with you?"

The brat is pretty strong for a half breed . . . Ah shit! 

Our child will be so strong! I smirked. Just what we need, another full bloodied Sayian. Kakkarot and my child. Both of our strengths combined. 

But something bugged me about that. In my dream I didn't seem drunk. I was strong and coherent. Usually when I drink too much I can't walk straight or see. But my eyes had been un-blurred and I could see fine. Something was odd about that. 

Kakkarot smiled at me as he awaited my answer. "Sure why not." I said a little too coldly then I should have. He walked past me and paused.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." He spoke softly.

"You know where I'll be. I'll send your brat to see you." I didn't see him nod, but I could feel that he did. His presence soon faded from the hall and was in the room. My frown deepened. 

Something was up. I could feel it. Something wasn't right. It wasn't fitting together right. 

Why would I say I hate him, if I love him? Why would I have raped him if I love him so much? I would never force him. Then why? 

My eyes narrowed. What if . . . what if there was something else. Someone controlling my mind? 

There had to be, I would never do such a thing on my own freewill. There had better not be, because if there is. We are in deep shit. 

My eyes looked towards Kakkarot's room. My heart twisted as I remembered my words. '_Tell anyone about this and I'll kill your family, then you.' _Why would I say that unless I didn't want to be reminded? Maybe I wasn't supposed to know. I shuddered at the thought. Fuck this isn't happening. But if it is, Kakkarot is in grave danger. 

To be continued . . .

Agent 182: Awe, no cliffhanger! Oh well. I decided to give you another Christmas present. But I don't know how long it will be before I update again. Not long hopefully. I hope you liked it and there is a twist now! BUHAHAHA! Hmm, who's really behind what Vegeta did? Heh heh. Perhaps you'll find out in the next chapter. Whew this chapter is twice as long as most of the chapters! 11 pages! Wooh hoo! ^ ^ 

On a side note, I don't blame you all for hating ChiChi I want her dead too. Hopefully the androids remove our "little" problem. ^_~ Take care and have a merry Christmas/happy holidays. And a great New Year!


	8. Malignity

Abhor  
  
Chapter 8: malignity  
  
A few more weeks passed. Kakkarot isn't as skittish around me; we can hold a conversation without him freaking out. He was now able to get some food down, mainly soup. I stayed with him when he felt sick, watched over him while he slept and helped him when he needed it.  
  
His bitch wife hasn't shown her ugly face in awhile. Thank god. If I had to deal with her again . . . she did let Gohan visit, although she doesn't know him and I spar. He usually stays with his father. They play games and Gohan asks about his soon to be family member.  
  
The only thing that really is bothering me right now is the date.  
  
May 11th  
  
The boy from the future said that the Androids would appear on May 12th. That's tomorrow. Dammit! I've been so busy with Kakkarot that I've barely trained.  
  
I jabbed my fist into a pathetic robot, quickly shattering it to pieces.  
  
How the hell am I going to protect Kakkarot if I'm not strong enough?  
  
I growled deep within my throat as I crushed another robot under my boot.  
  
A beeping sound causes me to stop. I shot my head over my shoulder and to the door. The woman walked in a frown on her face. "What do you want?"  
  
"Sorry to disturb you but I need to ask you some questions about Goku."  
  
I sighed, more questions . . . "Fine." I mumbled and followed her out of the gravity room and into her lab.  
  
I smiled at Kakkarot as I walked in. He sat upon a gurney, his feet swinging under it.  
  
I took a seat in a near by chair. "Vegeta, I need to know how he gives birth. He doesn't really have the parts . . ."  
  
"Use your brain woman! Kakkarot lift your shirt." I instructed the younger Sayian.  
  
"What? . . . oh . . . kay." He did so. There was a small bulge where his usually toned six pack was. I traced my finger across a barely visible line; I felt the skin shudder beneath my touch. "You cut along this line right here." She nodded as I moved my hand away from Kakkarot and his shirt fell back in place.  
  
"Do you think the androids will be able to tell that he's pregnant?"  
  
I shook my head. "No, the doctor made sure that no one could tell unless they could feel ki. That's why his stomach isn't as large as a female's would be. If an enemy found a male in battle that was with child . . ." I trailed off, not even wanting to imagine what they would do. "All we can do is hope they can't feel the child's ki or any ki. I don't even have to search for it and I can feel it. If the androids show up unexpectedly Kakkarot will be defenseless."  
  
"He isn't that weak Vegeta."  
  
"If you could feel ki you wouldn't think that. His ki has lowered dramatically over the last few weeks. That's why he's been so tired. He has no energy." I heard Kakkarot sigh and I looked over at him.  
  
"I know, I've felt it. I feel so weak. I hate being this way. I can't do anything!" I frowned at his words.  
  
"There's nothing you can do about that. Just conserve your energy." He got up from where he sat.  
  
"I'm not going to sit around while everyone is getting killed!" His eyes met mine, searching for understanding.  
  
"There is nothing you can do! You will not fight!"  
  
His eyes went to the ground. "I feel so worthless . . ." I gasped at his words as did the woman.  
  
"Kakkarot, you are anything but worthless. You can not fight because I don't want you or our child injured. It's hard enough with the androids, but if you were in the battle field; your weakened state would not go unnoticed and they would go for your weakest spot. Your stomach."  
  
"He's right Goku. You'll be fine here with me and Vegeta."  
  
"But what about everyone else? Are we going to just let them die?"  
  
Not a bad idea . . . "No, I will destroy the Androids. The Namek and I will be able to rid the world of those metal freaks."  
  
"You can't be serious. You'd leave Goku here with me?"  
  
"Feh, I won't be gone long." My arms crossed over my chest. "Those androids will be dead before they even get close to you!" They both looked skeptical.  
  
"Okay Vegeta." I froze at Kakkarot's words.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said okay. You want to do that . . . go ahead." His eyes met mine; the usual fire flickered back. "I trust your decision."  
  
Trust? He trusts my decision? My insides began to quake as he said that. Oh god. His eyes darted over to Bulma for a moment then back to mine. I wanted to reach forward and take him in my arms, holding him close forever. But I watched him turn away from me.  
  
"I'm going to go rest."  
  
No . . . I need to tell him. I must! So, I followed him. He paused and glanced over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"CanIsleepinyourroomwithyou?" I spoke as fast as I could. Trying desperately to hide the suddenly blush on my face. Dammit! He's turning me into a fucking pansy!  
  
He hesitated for a moment. Thinking it over carefully. He gave a weak shrug. "Sure." I could barely hear his voice. He's getting weaker everyday . . . "Are you just gonna stare?" I blinked my eyes for a moment. Oh shit. I was staring. I shook my head and mumbled curses under my breath as I followed him into his room.  
  
I entered the room as Kakkarot removed his shirt. Revealing his heaven sent body to me. Maybe not exactly to me but, I felt as if he was- I wish that he was . . .  
  
He turned to face me, my face and groins heating up very fast. "You okay Vegeta? You seem a little . . . uh hot . . ." I shifted uncomfortably. If anyone here is hot. It's him.  
  
"N-no I'm fine." I snorted and peeled off my shirt.  
  
Kakkarot forced a smile as he pulled back the heavy blankets on his bed. "You wanna sleep in the bed with me?"  
  
"A-are you sure?"  
  
He nodded and smiled warmly at me. He slid under the heavy blankets and my heart thundered in my chest. Oh god . . . He nuzzled the blankets and I slipped my boots free of my feet and got into the cool bed. I lifted the blankets over my body and rested my head on my pillow. I turned to face Kakkarot to see his curious eyes looking back at me. "Vegeta." He said softly. His hand snaked forwards and took mine. His warmth transferred into my icy cold body. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk I was just . . . afraid that you'd hurt me again."  
  
I nodded slowly. "I know and I don't blame you." I squeezed his hand gently.  
  
"You said that you wanted to tell me something . . ." He scooted closer to me. His warm breath caressing my face.  
  
I frowned, I was planning on telling him . . . my hand reached forward and I cupped his chin. "Kakkarot . . . I- I love you" I let the words fall from my lips as a warm smile came to his lips but he stayed silent for a moment. I released my hands from his chin and slowly let them trail down his neck; bare chest and they halted at his slightly rounded stomach. My palm opened, his warmth radiated brightly as I felt small movements. A smile graced my features as my eyes met Kakkarot's. They were filled with something I hadn't seen in a long time. Friendship, trust, and . . . love . . .  
  
"Vegeta . . . help me forget . . ." His hands slowly moved mine away from his stomach and to his lips. Kissing each digit and knuckle. My eyes slid shut as I tried to suppress my moan. Oh god . . . He whimpered lowly as I pulled my willing hand away.  
  
"No . . ." I paused as his eyes filled to the brim with tears. "That's my job." I said lowly and leaned forward, pressing my lips against his, and to my surprise I felt pressure back. Not as much as I expected, but it was there. I carefully moved over him, smiling down on him. Tears fell down his pale cheeks and I kissed them away. "Don't cry. You'll never cry again." His rosy lips opened and his tongue darted out and left a wet trail across my chest. My body groaned as he did this and I found it very hard not to take him right there. My body shuddered as he brushed butterfly kisses against my collarbone.  
  
I bent my elbows and rested upon them, trying to keep as much weight off him as possible. My fingers caught his hair and smoothed it back as a low rumble emerged from his throat. I continued to soothe him with the simple movement of my hands in his wild ebony. The kisses stopped but the purr continued as I gazed down at him. His eyes were shut and he appeared to be sleeping peacefully.  
  
I rolled off of him and pulled the blankets over him and myself. "Goodnight . . . love . . ." My own eyes weighed down and slowly slid shut.  
  
I awoke the next morning. Kakkarot still sleeping next to me. His hand latched to mine. I removed It from mine, being careful not to wake him in the process. Thankfully I didn't wake him.  
  
I threw on my shirt and exited the room. The woman smiled at me as I walked into the kitchen. "I see you and Goku are getting along." I snorted. "I already made coffee." She poured me a cup and put a cube of sugar in it.  
  
5 cups later, Kakkarot was still asleep. It's almost 8:00! The androids will appear in 2 hours! He's usually awake by now! The woman had already tried to rouse him twice but he refused to wake. He's probably so worn out. I smirked. And we didn't even do anything. At those thoughts I heard Kakkarot's voice.  
  
"V-Veg-Vegeta . . ." I heard his voice, low and raspy. The woman and I turned to face him. He grimaced and his eyes clenched shut as my eyes trailed to his hands, and where it held onto as he gasped for breath. Oh god . . . "I-It hu-hurts." He whimper as he staggered forward.  
  
"Oh my . . . Vegeta! Go to ChiChi's and get the medicine! HURRY!" My heart raced as I sped out of the door.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: BUHAHAHA! Another chapter up! Thanks for the reviews! I always take those into consideration when I write a chapter. ^ ^ Special thanks to Sayiajinfirefly for reading some of the lines and the torture I put you through, heh heh and Ryan! Also thanks to LadyKasai! Also, if you haven't read my new fic, it's called L'Anal Sonda. It's only on AFF.net so if you're interested, you should look it up! Thanks for reading the next chapter should be up . . . sooner or later . . .  
  
e's 


	9. Animosity

Abhor  
  
Chapter 9: Animosity  
  
Oh Fuck! My mind screamed. This isn't happening! Why the hell did the symptoms have to show up today? Why? Now, I KNOW the gods are mocking me!  
  
I flew as fast as I could towards that bitch's home. Kakkarot's son had a worried look as I touched down. "What's wrong with my dad?" The young demi Sayian scurried after me as I burst through the front door of the small capsule house.  
  
"Where's the medicine? For his heart!" He paled at my words.  
  
"M-mom has it!" He pointed towards the kitchen. I nodded and immediately entered it. The delicious aroma of freshly cooked bacon caused my mind to falter, but only for a moment.  
  
"Woman!" She whirled around, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" She screeched.  
  
"The heart medicine. I need it NOW!"  
  
Her eyes softened and went wide. "OH! MY POOR BABY!" she shouted and ran past me. My eyebrow rose. Her baby . . .?  
  
She returned moments later. A small bottle in her hand.  
  
She forced a smile. "Make sure you take some too, it could be contagious."  
  
My lips curled into a smirk. "Since when do you care?"  
  
Her hand went to her hip. "Since you got my husband pregnant! And bring Gohan with you." She said some things to the boy I couldn't hear and she waved to him. Maybe she isn't THAT bad. "You better hurry!" I nodded sharply and sprinted out of the house, followed by Gohan. He was clad in a purple gi. Much like the Namek's. He kept up with me most of the way.  
  
Both of us raced into Capsule Corp, as soon as we opened the door Kakkarot's cries reached our ears. Oh god . . . my heart twisted and I cringed.  
  
I can still remember when I had craved to hear the sound of his screams, now it disgusts me.  
  
Bulma's voice reached our ears next. She kept trying to calm Kakkarot and it obviously wasn't working. I opened the door to the lab- Kakkarot was on the gurney withering in agony- his hand pinned to his chest, his mouth open in a silent scream as we moved next to him.  
  
Gohan handed the woman the small bottle. She quickly gave it to Kakkarot. He gasped in pain as I raked my fingers through his sweaty hair. He seemed to calm. "Thank god you're alright." I whispered.  
  
"Vegeta." I frowned and turned away from Kakkarot's now peaceful face. I glared at Bulma as she shook the small bottle. "Time for you and Gohan to take some!" I swear she is trying to torture me.  
  
I obliged and took some of the god awful tasting medicine. My lip raised in disgust. I nearly puked, as did Kakkarot's brat. "Feh, some medicine." I glanced over at the clock on the wall. 9:47  
  
My eyes went wide. There is no way we'll make it in time! "Bulma! We have to go! Don't leave his side!" I bent down towards Kakkarot's face. "Kakkarot?" He answered with a low groan. "I'm leaving with Gohan to destroy those metal freaks." He nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Rest easy." My lips brushed across his slightly open ones and then I quickly turned to leave. Gohan right behind me.  
  
"Vegeta! You feel that?" The young boy yelled.  
  
"Yes!" I shouted back. Yamcha's ki had lowered dramatically. I don't need this! The Namek seemed to be fighting something, but I felt no other ki but those idiot friends of Kakkarot's What is going on?  
  
An island came in sight and I could tell immediately that was where the androids were. Smoke swirled in the sky. Screams and explosions bleed into one as we touched down on a side walk. Humans raced past us, terror written across their faces. Shit . . . I scanned the area, Piccolo's ki was not very- another explosion to the right. This must have been the androids way of luring Kakkarot out. It would have worked.  
  
I ran across concrete until I caught sight of green being thrown through the air. I growled and attacked.  
  
It's hideous! That was my first thought as I dodged the hit. Then another and another. The android seemed to be surprised.  
  
"V-Vegeta . . . don't use- energy attacks . . ." I glanced over to that idiot Yamcha.  
  
Oh god . . . there's a fucking hole in his chest! I jumped back from the android.  
  
"Gohan! Get him a senzu NOW!" The boy did as I ordered. I turned back and was thrown, my body slammed through 2 buildings. I rolled to a stop, a dull ache at my side. "Dammit . . ." I mumbled as I pulled myself up to my feet. Before I could more something was at my throat and tightening- I_ I feel so weak . . . I gritted my teeth as the android asked me where Kakkarot is. Well, Son Goku. I grinned. "I'll never tell you where he is. You'll have to kill me first!" A sinister grin came to the fat freak's face.  
  
"Let him go. He's no use to us. One of the others will tell us." The one with white hair spoke. I was dropped and I was to my feet in moment.  
  
"You'll have to go through me first!" I shouted and my ki rose- sending gold around me. They didn't seem interested.  
  
They whispered to one another but I could hear their voice. " . . . Capsule Corp . . ." I clenched my jaw.  
  
"FIGHT ME!" But they ignored me. I charged at them and they avoided each powerful hit I threw at them. What the hell? I cried out as I was tossed backwards with a flick of their wrist. How are they so strong?  
  
Suddenly, there was a ki to the right. Oh god it's powerful! I turned to see ebony.  
  
Kakkarot?  
  
Then a flash of silver- the fat android was now in blocks like Frieza had been. What the fuck is going on?  
  
"Vegeta- hurry- we need to get out of here!" That voice isn't Kakkarot's.  
  
That's the boy from the future . . .  
  
I faced him, his once lavender hair was now black like mine and Kakkarot's and his eyes were no longer blue but a familiar black. His hair stuck up like mine but he had Kakkarot's bangs. Oh no . . . I-it can't be!  
  
"Vegeta!" I snapped out of my momentary trance and nodded sharply. I picked up the Namek. The black haired boy scooped up three eyes and shorty. And Gohan picked up scar face. We raced back to Capsule Corp, leaving that other Android there.  
  
As soon as we got into the dome building I set down Piccolo and Krillian. I faced the teen. "I want answers now. Who the hell are you?"  
  
He smiled at me. "My name is Trunks. I am a full blooded Sayian. Created by the last two full blooded Sayians alive."  
  
"Y-You're my son?" I said in disbelief stepping closer to him. The resemblance was startling.  
  
"What?" I heard Yamcha say. "Goku and Vegeta are the only full blooded Sayians left."  
  
Trunks nodded. This is our son from the future? Oh god . . .  
  
"Why did you come back?"  
  
"I found something out that's very important."  
  
I frowned. "Like what?"  
  
He sat down on the couch as Gohan gave the weaklings senzu beans. I took a seat next to him. "I- I know how I was . . . made. But I know it wasn't your fault."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I found Dr. Gero's lab and it had secret files . . ." Secret files . . . I don't like the sound of that . . . "They described a procedure that he did. He knew that Goku was capable of giving birth, so when your guard was down, he entered your mind and persuaded you into . . . doing what you did." His eyes went to the ground. I knew it! But . . .  
  
"Why the hell would he do that?" I growled.  
  
"The strongest being in the universe is with child- and the father is the second strongest. Look how easily he can destroy the both of you! Then take the kid and use him for his own purposes!" My face lost all color and my fists tightened. That bastard!  
  
"So we . . ."  
  
"Yes. Both of you are dead in my time. I was brain washed! I was told that you two were evil and hated me! But I knew you weren't! So, I found Bulma and she helped me. She told me all about both of you and I had to do something. I had to!"  
  
"Are you telling us that you're Vegeta and Goku's son?" Baldy said in awe. Trunks nodded. He looks so much like Kakkarot . . .  
  
"C-can I see him?" He said lowly and I nodded.  
  
"Follow me. I think he's resting." All of us went into the lab. Bulma looked up.  
  
"Who's the cutie?" She winked at the boy, and he blushed. I smirked. He is related to me.  
  
"That's my son. Leave him alone."  
  
She gasped. "WHAT?"  
  
I quickly changed the subject. "How is Kakkarot?"  
  
"H-he's doing fine. He's improved a lot since you left. He even woke up wondering where you were." I smiled warmly as familiar black pools opened.  
  
"V-Vegeta?" He said lowly. A question arose in his eyes. "Trunks?" The boy nodded. "You look different . . ."  
  
"This is our son from the future." I said bluntly, not wanting to draw out the confusion.  
  
"R-really?"  
  
"You think I said that just to confuse you? Yes! He's our son." I shook my head.  
  
Piccolo frowned, "well this is an unexpected turn of events." My arms crossed and I nodded.  
  
"How is he pregnant? I mean he's a guy!" Krillian still didn't want to believe it. But who could blame the monk? Human males can't conceive.  
  
"He's a third class Sayian. That's how." I turned back to Kakkarot. "How are you feeling?"  
  
He sighed. "A lot better. I'm still really tired, but my chest doesn't hurt anymore."  
  
"That's good. You should still rest, you don't need any more stress."  
  
"Wow, Goku. This is incredible." Krillian said in awe. He didn't seem to mind that his best friend was pregnant. Maybe he isn't as stupid as I thought. "And that's him in the future? I bet ChiChi isn't happy about that."  
  
I spat, "that stupid bitch tried to convince him to get an abortion."  
  
"Sounds like her, but Gohan will have a brother." The younger boy looked up at Trunks.  
  
"Hey . . ." Trunks smiled at Gohan.  
  
"You're my brother? From the future. Wow!" He hugged Trunks. This happy moment could have made me cry.  
  
"Dad-erm Vegeta who were those guys out there?"  
  
"The androids, who else?"  
  
His eyebrows drew together. "No, those weren't the androids."  
  
"What? Then who the hell was that!" He shrugged as he searched through his mind. This is not good. Fuck!  
  
The one with white hair looked like doctor Gero . . ."  
  
" . . ." So that was doctor Gero. Damn, I let him get away . . .  
  
"We need to move Kakkarot. He knows that he is here. And he obviously know that he's with child."  
  
"Where should we take him?"  
  
"Kami's look out." Kakkarot spoke softly. "Vegeta you can train in the Chamber of spirit and time."  
  
"The what?"  
  
The Namek decided to fill me in with the information. "You spend a year in there, but it's only an hour out there."  
  
Hell yeah! That's where I need to go! I nodded. "We should go there. I'll carry Kakkarot."  
  
I bent down to pick him up and I sound startled me. I turned towards the door. Oh shit . . . the androids!  
  
Agent 182: ANOTHER cliffhanger. I do love those! ^_~ I live to torture you guys! Ah, you guys . . . dang you Ryan! * Shakes fist * that's all I have to say to you and you know what it means! * Grins * Thanks for reading and special thanks to everyone that reviewed! 


	10. Aversion

Abhor  
  
Chapter 10: Aversion  
  
I bent down to pick him up and a sound startled me. I turned towards the door. Oh shit . . . the androids!  
  
Kakkarot's fright filled eyes met mine, a question was written across them as we heard two voices. A male and a female . . .  
  
But then . . . I thought . . .  
  
I could hear the teen's voice, he hissed through his teeth as he spoke. "That's them . . ."  
  
My frown deepened. This is not good . . . "We have to get Kakkarot out of here, now." I said lowly to the others. They gave a sharp nod.  
  
"D-Vegeta, you and I could distract them-"  
  
"-No." I looked across to the window. "That's what they want. They want me to separate; he'll be an easier target. We all need to leave at the same time." I felt Kakkarot nod. He knew I was correct. Those fucking machines are waiting . . .  
  
They grew louder but I had a bad feeling . . . it hit me in the gut- but I didn't know what it was. I heard the window behind us slowly open and I saw Baldy, The Namek, Three Eyes, The Woman, Trunks, and the Dumb Ass climb out the window. The silence that followed was unsettling . . .I reluctantly handed Kakkarot through and pulled myself into the warm outside. I looked up as I heard a low cry and my heart stopped.  
  
Oh gods . . .  
  
I handed him to the idiot not . . . that . . . A male with glossy black hair to his shoulder smiled smugly at me.  
  
"Thanks. You made this so much easier for us." My eyes went to Kakkarot's . . . they were shut . . .. That bastard knocked him out! My anger built as did my ki.  
  
How . . . could he do that so fast?  
  
Where are the others?  
  
My teeth gritted as rage filled me and I went to move forward- "Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that- unless you want to hurt Son Goku here, and I really doubt that." My hands dropped to my side. Dammit . . . He knows I care for Kakkarot . . . but how?  
  
I saw the blonde female step beside him. They looked alike . . . same piercing blue eyes . . . "Come on. We don't have all day. You can mess around with the others after we get him back to Gero."  
  
The male rolled his light blue eyes. "Whatever . . ." I couldn't just stand there and let them take him away, but what was I to do? If I attacked the android, I would end up injuring Kakkarot. Maybe . . . if I attack the android he would let Kakkarot go-  
  
I lunged forward.  
  
-My heels kicking off the ground and towards the pathetic metal robot.  
  
I cried out in both shock and pain as my arm was jerked out of the socket. I fell forward and to my knees- bitch . . . that fucking bitch . . . my jaw clenched as I turned my head slightly to look at the blonde.  
  
"Come on. We don't have all day you know." She said coldly as she restrained my arm. She peered down at me. "Funny I thought the Sayian Prince would be stronger than this . . ."  
  
"Stupid B-A-AHH!" I screamed as my arm snapped- shattered under the strength of her single hand.  
  
"Shut up, or I'll do the same to the other."  
  
Me shut up? The Prince of Sayians.  
  
NEVER!  
  
I moved to get up and there was another SNAP, I howled as pain surged through my body again. My vision blurring around the sides.  
  
No . . . I am . . . a . . . Sayian . . . Prince . . . I am STRONGER THAN THIS!  
  
But I found myself immobile as the android turned away, Kakkarot's form limp in his arms . . . oh god . . .  
  
"Kak . . . karot . . ." As the last syllable fell from my lips, darkness consumed me.  
  
~ ~ ~ Trunk's Timeline ~ ~ ~  
  
The only full blooded Sayian left alive gazed at his best friend. He had only met him recently but he felt as if he had known him forever. He was like Trunks. A Sayian. But not pureblooded and certainly not of royal blood. But that didn't matter to Trunks or Gohan. The two had been through so much together in the last year; it was beyond comprehension. So many had died right in front of them. Innocent people turned to dust . . . but they still walked past the charred bodies and fought the heartless androids.  
  
It was futile.  
  
There was no way they could kill the androids. But Gohan and Trunk's fathers could.  
  
Vegeta and Goku.  
  
The Proud Arrogant Prince, Vegeta . . .  
  
The Kind Gentle Third Class, Goku . . .  
  
Who would have thought . . .?  
  
Even after being raised by Doctor Gero, Trunks had a soft heart. He wouldn't believe his parents were so cruel. And they weren't.  
  
Far from it . . .  
  
He eventually escaped after he managed to destroy one of the guards outside his room, if you could call it that.  
  
He went to Capsule Corporation. Where it was rumored that Son Goku's son lived. At first Gohan didn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it . . . but the resemblance and the fact that he could go Super Sayian was enough proof.  
  
So, they joined forces against the androids. Trunks learned the truth about his parents. And he knew what he had to do.  
  
He met Bulma Briefs. A scientist who was making a time machine. And she, just like the two Sayians craved to change the horrible past and maybe they could change it all.  
  
Make this hell disappear . . .  
  
And that was the plan. But plans often go astray . . .  
  
Hell was brought to Trunks gift wrapped . . .  
  
The duo was suddenly ambushed by the androids Seventeen and Eighteen as they were on their way to visit Gohan's mother ChiChi. The fight had been long and painful- but in the end . . . Trunks found himself unconscious and when he came to . . . Gohan was a crumbled heap on the concrete. His tears had flowed freely that night . . . he had lost his best friend . . . he had lost everything . . . but not hope . . .  
  
He had to get revenge.  
  
Revenge for all this pain and suffering!  
  
His hate overwhelmed him that night as did the sobs that shook him.  
  
He had to save them . . . he would . . .  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Agent 182: Sorry for the shortness and possible crappiness. I just wanted to get this chapter out of the way! I hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews and as always they are nice to receive. 


	11. Wretched

Abhor

Agent 182: *** **sighs *I finally sat down and decided to write more. I feel nothing behind my writing anymore. Not writers block. I know what I'm doing. I just don't want to write. I see no use at times and that makes me sad… but I have been writing- just not fanfiction. I hope it's not crappy and I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 11: Wretched 

My lashes fanned open and I stared at the ceiling, my eyes tried not to let tears fall as memories flashed across my vision… Kakkarot… gone… 

Oh gods how they wanted to fall but I refused to let them. I won't. I have to be strong for him. 

Curious blue eyes looked down upon me, the woman smiled slightly as she saw I was awake… "Vegeta?" I didn't answer her. 

Damn that bastard! He has Kakkarot- 

I quickly sat up, not wanting to spend anymore time in bed. I startled Bulma as I did so, causing her to jump back.

I immediately reached out for his warm ki… but there… there was nothing… I felt more tears that wanted to spill but I blinked them away. 

"Dad?" I heard a familiar voice… my son… I hurriedly got out of the bed I was rested on… my arms feeling like that had been shattered… but then I vaguely recalled that happening… fuck… "I've already tried. It's no use. I've been checking the whole time you've been out…" His voice sounded so dull and lifeless but his eyes told me something different, hope still burned within those depths… 

I sighed then cursed under my breath. That bitch android broke my fucking arms!

My name was said again and I looked down slightly, to see that monk holding his hand out- a senzu in his open palm. I took it from him, silently thanking him with a nod and soft eyes. I tossed the bean into my mouth and chewed the not so tasty bean. 

I instantly felt its powers… my bones knitted themselves back together. I smiled and stretched my arms, pleased that they were in working order… when I get through with those androids they'll be nothing but scraps at a junkyard!

My eyes glanced to everyone at the group, then they settled on the Namek, Piccolo. "We need to train." 

"Yes, we do. And I know of the perfect place."

"As do I. I presume we are thinking of the same place." He gave a small smile in agreement. 

I fixed my gloves with a pull of my fingers and said, "Come one, we don't have much time." The teen's eyes were bright as he walked next to me and to the nearest exit. The other weaklings followed but, luckily the idiot Yamcha was able to convince her to stay there with him and clown boy. They would only get in the way… 

We soon arrived at Kami's look out. Other familiar faces greeted us. Most I didn't care about. The young Namek was the first to speak. "We've been trying to contact Goku for sometime but he hasn't responded…" 

"We know." I spoke coldly and turned towards Piccolo as I heard his monotone voice. 

"Vegeta, you and Trunks will go in first. You two need to train as much as possible! We don't know how much time Goku has." If I hadn't known any better I would think that the Namek is worried about Kakkarot. "Follow me." Trunks and I followed the tall Namek; my mind trying to process everything that had been happening. Kakkarot… that mad scientist had him in his clutches… I'll tear him apart limb from limb if he does anything to harm him or our child! 

My eyes flickered to the right as I felt a worried gaze upon me. "Dad. Everything I going to be alright." I snorted at his words and I wanted to believe them. But dammit I couldn't! 

The door to the time chamber opened and we walked into a very... to say the least desolate place. There was nothing there… just white. I frowned and looked to the Namek. 

"There's food and water, enough to last a year. The bed is over there." He pointed to the large bed. "We'll inform you when your time is up." And with that he swiftly turned and left the time chamber leaving me and the boy in silence. 

To be continued…

Agent 182: Wow… that was short… oh well… at least I wrote something… I almost needed to write this... or anything… my emotions have been in overdrive and that's how I tend to get them out. The next chapter will be centered around what's going on with Goku… I can only hope I will write that soon but I never really know… I've decided to leave my little thank you to each reviewer because you took the time to review and I could at least take the time to acknowledge you. 

Buzz: I'm very glad you're following this... * grins * I'm also glad that you liked it!

CherryColaCrunch: Very radalicious name! Yes, the androids are bout the raddest villains! I tend to like Cooler… * shrugs* donno why… Yeah, I feel bad for Vegeta too.. he has to deal with all that crap… but maybe it will all turn out good… 

Gokumum: I don't think there will be much Goku suffering depends on my mood… heh heh but I do know that I want there to be a happy ending well as happy as I can write it. I was never too good at those… But it will turn around eventually. Hopefully soon.

BlackDragonFury: * smiles * it wasn't **that** bad heh heh… Yeah, the chapters have been short and I'm sorry about that… but a soon as everything in my life kinda smoothes out, I will make the chapters longer, I just don't want to spend too much timer on my fanfiction- I've mainly being doing original stuff… Thanks once again and I'll try to keep up the good work! 

Kitarrear: Thanks. Yes, mind fuck is exactly how I would state it. Glad you liked it! 

SSJ Naomi: I'm glad you liked it! And oh look... you just got more more more! 

PanBraSaiyin: Oh wow… that name just angers me.. ^_~ heh heh Yes… a cliffhanger. I do love those. Torturing can be very fun. Buhahaha! Glad you like it! 

~

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I love to know what you think!! *Shakes fist at everyone (a nice one of course)* Review! Come on! I love them! They do motivate me…


	12. Allergic

Abhor  
  
Chapter 12: Allergic  
  
A groan escaped my parted lips as a shifted uncomfortably. Whatever I was laying on was hard and cold. I pulled up my arms, to bring them to my temples but I found them restrained. I gasped and jerked them towards myself but they held fast, and to my surprise... didn't budge at all. I let my eyes snap open and white light shown down upon me, quickly shutting them for a moment then opening them again slowly, pain had flared at my eyes and temples... I could only see the bright light until it was lowered slightly and then I saw an older looking man. He smiled cruelly at me and I felt a shudder move through my body. Something about him caused fear to rise in my chest and questions to flood my mind.  
  
Where am I?  
  
Who is that?  
  
And what is going on?  
  
All my thoughts faded as quickly as they had came as something came into my sight. A syringe... The sight caused a cry to leave my throat and my body to shake uncontrollably. My back arched as I tried to free myself, my cries turned to shouts, but he seemed to ignore them. "NO! NO! NOT A NEEDLE!" I screamed as he brought it close to my wrist. He turned it over and I futilely tried to turn it back over.  
  
"Hold still Goku... this won't hurt unless you fight it. This will calm you..." I panted heavily and my chest heaved as I nodded, swallowing my fear... not wanting or needing the pain. He gave a kinder smile and placed the needle beneath my skin and into the large vein. I whimpered lowly at the sharp pain that appeared as he pressed on the end of the needle, the pinkish liquid going into my blood stream. My eyes closed and warm tears fell from my eyes... confusion causing my mind to blur as I tried to figure out where I was and who he is...  
  
My voice was worn as I spoke: "Where... where am... I?" I found that I had to put a lot of effort into just speaking... and that stirred thoughts... why am I so weak? The needle was gently removed from my wrist and he rubbed alcohol over it, cleaning it of the red that had appeared for a moment.  
  
"This is my lab." His eyes never met mine and I don't think that I wanted them to.  
  
"Wh-who are... who are you?" I coughed lowly as my throat grew dry and my eyes heavy.  
  
"I am Doctor Gero." My eyes went wide. I know that name! I know it! But... but from where? I recall Trunks saying something... and that name... I... I searched through my mind trying to piece back some of the scattered thoughts but I found none of them made much sense. I recall being at Capsule Corps... Seeing Vegeta, Trunks and the others... but then nothing but jumbled images... I turned my head to the right and I saw a blonde haired woman and a black haired male standing next to her. Their arms were crossed over their chest and both sets of cold blue eyes pierced my form. Hate seemed to radiate from the blonde. Hatred for me? Another question to plague my already hazed mind... I sat in silence and their eyes on me. Wait...  
  
The androids!  
  
And Doctor Gero is the person who created them- and he... he's the one that took over Vegeta's mind to... Oh god!  
  
My whole body pulled forward as I tried to muster up all my strength but I found it was gone. There was nothing there!  
  
I screamed in frustration and Doctor Gero laughed at my attempt to escape. Where is all my strength?  
  
I pulled against the metal that held me down. A hand went to my chest and kept me from moving. It was the black haired male... Seventeen I think...? His voice was smooth and low. "Calm down Son Goku... Wouldn't want your child to be injured would we?" He seemed to frown sadly down at me as he held me in place; which puzzled me...  
  
"What do you... want with me?" I cried, tears of frustration running down my face. A feeling in my gut told me that they didn't want me... They wanted my child and once they had him... I would be killed... thrown away like trash...  
  
"We don't want you... we want your child. Your child will have so much strength... it will be unbelievable... And I will have all that power... I will raise the child hating the world... hating you... maybe I'll leave you and Vegeta alive... so you two can watch him grow up... hating you... then, I'll let him kill you both... I like that one." Three laughs bleed into one and I felt sick to my stomach. "Don't worry. I won't make you stay here the whole time. You have a room and you will be given everything you need. The child must be healthy. You will exercise daily and eat what you are given, if we have to shove it down your throat, you will eat it. If you don't do as I tell you, then I will have Seventeen or Eighteen kill one of your friends." I shut my eyes, not wanting to hear his horrid voice.  
  
I hate him...  
  
I hate him...  
  
I HATE HIM!  
  
With this I let my power flare, my jaw clenched painfully as I rose my ki. It wasn't a lot, but it may be enough for Vegeta or the others to feel. I could only hope... Eighteen glared at me and Doctor Gero grabbed something and jammed it into my venerable neck. I cried out and moved away from it, immediately I felt my eyes start to lower and no matter how hard I tried to keep them open... they still slid shut. With one final gasp, I rose my ki as high as I could, then it fell and it kept plummeting until it was nothing... and my eyes wouldn't open anymore.  
  
I sat up. Blankets flying from my body as I did so. I tried to calm my thundering heart but found it so hard to do. I glanced around the unfamiliar room I was in. The walls were silver and the floor was too. I shivered and pulled the blankets around myself. Why is it so cold?  
  
I sat in silence, my teeth chattering loudly as I tried to answer some of my questions. Doctor Gero... the androids... Trunks... Vegeta... cold... pain... here... I must be in the room Doctor Gero spoke of... I sighed heavily and rested my chin upon my knees that had been pulled up against my chest, my arms hugged them tightly, and I stared at the door. Noticing the ache at my belly... a frown drew across my face. I could feel my child kicking and it didn't feel pleasant to say the least. The child is so strong... I can feel his ki... If Vegeta and I were to train and raise him... he would be so unbelievably strong. But from the look of all of this madness... it doesn't seem as if that will happen.  
  
I let my thoughts wander to that of my Prince. Wondering what he was doing at this very moment... I had hated him for hurting me so much... but then... I was almost thankful... we could continue the Sayian race... but now... it doesn't seem as if him and I will be doing anything but dying.  
  
I felt tears at my eyes but I sniffled and held them back. I can't be weak. If I do... Then they'll win. And I cannot allow that.  
  
I jumped as the door suddenly opened and slammed loudly. The blonde android stood in the doorway. A blank look on her young face and a tray of food in her hand. She slowly moved towards me and stopped in front of me, setting the tray down on the bed and pulling up a near by chair. She sat down. "Eat." She instructed and I looked to the food and felt my stomach heave. The stuff looked disgusting... but it's better than nothing... I reluctantly picked up the tray and the fork, filling it with the brown mushy stuff and piling it into my mouth.  
  
I gagged and nearly spit it from my mouth. It tasted so horrible... worse than Bulma's cooking... and that's pretty bad... I swallowed the food and tried to keep it down. Blue eyes glared at me, so I knew that I better eat all of the food. So, I kept shoving the stuff into my mouth and I took a sip from the surprisingly good tasting juice. I drank that quickly and then ate more of the brown stuff. It soon settled and I felt suddenly tired. No... my mind shouted... they must have put something in my food... My legs grew tired... no... the door opened and the male android and Doctor Gero entered the small room.  
  
"Hello Goku. We need to run some tests and we need you relaxed." He smiled at me and motioned for Seventeen to pick me up. I groaned and tried to keep him from moving me. My feet kicked but he ignored them as they hit him. Eighteen and Doctor Gero followed as we headed pact to the lab. I studied my surroundings... I need to know them if I am to ever escape... We rounded another corner and large double doors came into sight. The lab. There was another door that I suspected to be the exit. I could only hope that was the exit... As soon as I get some of my strength back... I'll try to escape... I have to... I will not let them take Trunks! The door opened and I was brought inside, set down on a metal gurney, and they strapped me down.  
  
With some type of medical thing... he placed it over my heart and listened intently. With a nod he shifted it to my stomach, once again listening. The androids hooked up other things to me. Placing things in my veins that I wasn't too fond of. But if I wanted them to let their guard down... I had to go along with them. Without even speaking, they continued to hook up devices to my body. I sighed heavily; my body feeling like it weighed a ton...  
  
"After this, you will take a nap. Then, you are to jog with Eighteen." I nodded sharply and watched as Doctor Gero checked some monitors then looked at me. "Your child is in very good health. And he is very strong too. Everything is going very well." He smiled almost warmly at me then turned to the blonde android and said something I couldn't quite hear. I frowned at this. That can't be good... They both looked at me for a moment and Seventeen undid the straps on my arms and legs, unhooking all the devices they had pit on me. He lifted me into his arms and carried me back to my cell. Setting me down on the bed... oddly not being as rough as I had anticipated. They probably don't want to hurt my child. Seventeen gave a small smile and pushed the bangs from out of my face. I gasped and moved away.  
  
"I mean you no harm Son Goku."  
  
I stared at him, unsure of his motives. "Yeah right..." He sat down across from me in the chair Eighteen had been in earlier.  
  
"I am not the Seventeen that you know of. Trunks brought me here with him. Bulma and him rebooted me. I am to protect Son Goku and keep him from harm's way." I continued to stare in disbelief. Was it true? It must be... he know about Trunks! "We need to get to the others... but you must stay here for awhile. There... there is something else out there... It came not long after we came here. Its name is Cell. It's unstoppable."  
  
"Trunks didn't say anything about something like that..."  
  
"He didn't want to say anything yet. He wanted the others to go into the time chamber and gain strength before he mentioned it..." I watched as he stood up. "I will do everything in my power to keep you and your child safe. That is why you need to stay here. If you go out there, Cell will find you and bring you right back; then, he will kill the others. And they will not be able to defeat him." I nodded. None of this sounded good. But at least someone was on my side...  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"There is no need." He stood up. "Now rest and Eighteen will come to wake you up and bring you for a jog. Sleep well Son Goku." He placed the blanket over me and left the room. I laid in silence and wonder. Maybe everything was looking up... Maybe... I could only hope... My eyes shut and my dreams were filled with wonderful thoughts of the future.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Agent 182: Wow... that chapter was actually pretty good. The last few chapters have been crappy in my POV but this one was good. I like where this is going... I finally sat down and wrote this. You can all thank XNXChiChiXNX for this... I wasn't going to update this yet but she talked me into it. I'm doing a lot better than I was last time. So, that's great news! ^ ^ * Cheers * and you all can thank the wonderful Ryan for keeping me occupied with other things beside writing... so you can all blame him for me not updating... ^_~ Awe... no... I blame me and writing other stuff. ~ Thank you everyone for reviewing/reading! I now want to put up one of the songs that inspired this fic. I truly love this song and it goes with the fic. Enjoy!  
  
Brand New- The boy who blocked his own shot  
  
If it makes you less sad, I will die by your hand.  
  
I hope you find out what you want.  
  
I already know what I am.  
  
And if it makes you less sad, we'll start talking again.  
  
And you can tell me how vile I already know that I am.  
  
I'll grow old and start acting my age.  
  
I'll be a brand new day in a life that you hate.  
  
A crown of gold.  
  
A heart that's harder than stone.  
  
And it hurts a whole lot, but it's missed when it's gone.  
  
Call me a safe bet. I'm betting I'm not.  
  
I'm glad that you can forgive.  
  
I'm only hoping as time goes, you can forget.  
  
If it makes you less sad, I'll move out of the state.  
  
You can keep to yourself.  
  
I'll keep out of your way.  
  
And if it makes you less sad, I'll take your pictures all down.  
  
Every picture you paint, I will paint myself out.  
  
It's cold as a tomb, and it's dark in your room, when I sneak to your bed to pour salt in your wounds.  
  
So call it quits or get a grip.  
  
Say you wanted a solution.  
  
You just wanted to be missed.  
  
Call me a safe bet.  
  
I'm betting I'm not.  
  
I'm glad that you can forgive.  
  
I'm only hoping as time goes, you can forget...  
  
You are calm and reposed.  
  
Let your beauty unfold.  
  
Pale white, like the skin stretched over your bones.  
  
Spring keeps you ever close.  
  
You are second hand smoke.  
  
You are so fragile and thin.  
  
Standing trial for your sins.  
  
Holding onto yourself the best you can.  
  
You are the smell before rain.  
  
You are the blood in my veins.  
  
Call me a safe bet.  
  
I'm betting I'm not.  
  
I'm glad that you can forgive.  
  
I'm only hoping as time goes, you can forget.  
  
**Thanks for reading and reviews are always nice to receive! 


	13. Nauseate

Abhor

Chapter 13: Nauseate 

________________________________________________________________________

The son of Vegeta and Goku had it all planned out. He played out every possible scenario in his head. And for each one he had an answer. One could say he was trying to save his own ass; yes, in a matter of speaking he was. But at the same time he was trying to give the others a future that would be worth living to see. 

He **knew** if his parents were to die that the world would be more of a living hell than it already was. Most of earth's inhabitants would be either dead or dying. And that was something Trunks would not stand for. 

So far he has done everything within his power to change the outcome. He desecrated Frieza and King Cold. Informed the others about the androids… yet, somehow it all seemed futile. 

He had thought what if his 'mother' gets captured by Doctor Gero… _that bastard_… So, he captured Seventeen from his time line. It hadn't been easy. Trunks' leg had ended up in a bloody mess of bones, skin, and muscle. And his arm had successfully been ripped out of its socket. But he got him. Then he (with the help of Bulma) reprogrammed the android and brought him in a capsule with him. Immediately, he sent Seventeen to fine the 'evil' Seventeen and destroy him. Apparently he did so, and he was most likely taking care of Goku at this moment, or so he hoped. 

So far, everything was going according to his plans… Well… everything seemed to be working out. He and his father had been training and currently Trunks was mediating while his father was doing push-ups. The rhythmic grunts weren't helping his concentration. With a frown he opened his dark eyes. He had actually preferred the way he looked with blue eyes, but if he wanted them that bad he could turn Super Sayian…

He nearly jumped out of his skin as his father's deep voice cut the air. He heard a low chuckle as he glared at him. "It's almost time to go…" Trunks could see the utter fear, loneliness, and sadness in his father's eyes. He missed Goku. And from the looks of it, he missed him so much that it was slowly eating away at his soul. Trunks sighed heavily as he stood up. 

"I know… I was hoping we could have more time… but I guess we can't…"

Vegeta eyed his son from the future. "I've noticed that you're awfully calm about Doctor Gero having Kakkarot… I know you did something…" 

Trunks let a gasp of surprise leave his lips. He hadn't expected his father to know or suspect something was up. "I... I uh…"

"Spit it out already!" Vegeta's arms crossed over his chest as he smirked. 

"Fine… ohkay... well… Seventeen is on our side…" 

Vegeta nodded, deep in thought. "So Kakkarot is _safe_, in a matter of speaking?" The younger Sayian smiled. "Obviously you got most of your genes from me…" Trunks couldn't help but laugh. 

"Actually, Doctor Gero taught me everything I know…you two were dead… so I never really knew you too well… Goku died soon after you…" Trunks' eyes shifted to the ivory floor. "I killed both of you…" Vegeta placed a hand upon his future son's back and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

"It's alright. We understand." Trunks forced a smile. "Come on, we need to finish our training." With that he released his son's shoulder and took a few steps back, his knees bending and his arms brought up, fists balled. Trunks did the same across from his, a familiar smirk on his face, which happened to look exactly like Vegeta's. 

Vegeta was the first to move, he darted forward – too fast for any normal person's eyes and slammed his fist into Trunks' belly. Without even a gasp, Trunks grasped a hold of Vegeta'' shoulder and threw him over his shoulder, turned swiftly and hit him again before he had time to recover. Vegeta slid across the floor and halted as he almost hit the bed. He kicked to his feet as Trunks charged again, his fist met the teen's face and his head snapped sideways. With a low growl, Trunks flipped to the right and planted his fist into Vegeta's side as he landed. 

Vegeta smiled slightly as he stood up straight. "You're pretty good…" Just as he said this the door behind them opened and Dende stood there a small smile on his green lips. 

"Times up." He glanced between the two full-blooded Sayians. They nodded and hesitantly headed towards the door. 

They all walked to the top of Kami's tower and Vegeta scowled as he saw a familiar and very unwanted face. "Vegeta!" Her voice screeched. "How could you leave my son out here with all of these… these… you are to be by my son at all time. Without his father here to protect him…" He voice lowered slightly and Vegeta couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. 

"Feh, he's fine with the Namek." 

ChiChi saw the teen next to Vegeta and gasped. "Who…?" She could see the resemblance of Vegeta and Goku when she looked at him. 

Trunks smiled at her. "Uh... I'm Trunks… Vegeta's and Goku's child from the future…" She looked skeptical but anything was plausible now. She nodded, deep in thought. Gohan smiled up at Trunks. 

"Come on Trunks you can show me some of the things you learned!" A grin appeared on the teen's face but it faded as Vegeta spoke.

"No, we need to go find Kakkarot." Vegeta saw the frown and sighed, knowing that boys will be boys and he wanted to do things that kids do… whatever that was. But Goku's life was on the line here, as was Trunks' so… this was more important. "Namek you're coming with Trunks and I. So is Tien." The bodyguard nodded sharply and said a few low words to thew clown boy and moved to Vegeta's side. "Everyone else is to stay here and- Do. Not. Leave. If any of you leave… I'm not saving your asses." He glared at all of them and could see their eyes avoid his. With a grin of triumph he turned away and began to leave but something stopped him. Trunks' gasp. He spun towards the teen wondering what was wrong. "What?"

"Oh gosh… Cell… he's here… I can tell." Vegeta raised his eyebrow and searched for an odd ki and felt nothing unusual. 

"What the hell are you talking about, I don't sense anything! I can only feel everyone's ki!"

Trunks sighed in irritation, "Exactly! Cell has everyone's ki! Feel for it again." Vegeta did so and he felt it. Everyone's ki seemed to be coming from one place and it was coming this way, and fast. 

"Oh shit!"

"It must have followed me…" Trunks quickly glanced to all the others. "Dad, we have to get everyone out of here- or we need to leave- they don't stand a chance. Cell will demolish them! He must be here to kill us… I don't see any other reason…. Or to kill me. That has to be it!" Trunks pushed the hair out of his eyes; "we need to leave now." 

"Tien, Piccolo… follow us." Vegeta ordered them and the 4 Z-warriors took off to the sky, the strange ki following them and getting closer and closer. 

To be continued…

Agent 182: Whew, another chapter done. Gosh, I've been so sick lately it sucks. My voice is just gone. X.X *sighs* I've had a cold and I had a fever last night so to say the least I feel very crappy- so you are all VERY lucky that I updated (I do have a lot of free time). I'm trying to update a lot because I'm graduating soon and I'm moving to Oregon for a while and I won't have a comp… so… obviously I can't update unless I come back to my house for a bit. Gosh that sucks… so, expect many updates. I've already started Ch. 2 in Abstract! So that's very rad! Thank you to everyone that reviewed!


	14. Shun

Abhor

Chapter 14: Shun

"It must have followed me..." Trunks quickly glanced to all the others. "Dad, we have to get everyone out of here- or we need to leave- they don't stand a chance. Cell will demolish them! He must be here to kill us... I don't see any other reason.... Or to kill me. That has to be it!" Trunks pushed the hair out of his eyes; "we need to leave now."

"Tien, Piccolo... follow us." Vegeta ordered them and the 4 Z-warriors took off to the sky, the strange ki following them and getting closer and closer.

They flew for what seemed like forever, their hair whipping at their faces, and their hearts racing desperately in their chests. The ground blurred under them, the landscape changing from fields, mountains, and to blue ocean. They remained silent and Trunks' was trying to piece some of the mess together. His mind didn't want to believe that Cell was there to kill him... maybe he was just following them, or perhaps it thought that Goku was with them, but no matter what Cell was here to destroy someone and he hoped they weren't on his list. Trunks glanced behind himself and he could barely see a spot of green. _Damn, how is he so fast_? He faced forward again, his father sending him a concerned glance. Tien looked between the two then to where Trunks had looked and he paused, the others did the same as they noticed it too. Cell had suddenly stopped.

Vegeta was the fist to speak, "Why the hell is it going to opposite way?" Trunks looked as lost as he did. Eyebrows drawn together and a frown upon his lips. Vegeta's eyes suddenly went wide. "Kakkarot."

Piccolo thought for a moment. "We should follow him. He must have realized Goku is not here and went searching for him. He must have felt Trunks' ki and assumed it was him. Then, he realized it wasn't so he searched for Goku's and he must have found him and went for him." Vegeta nodded sharply as did the others then they started after Cell.

Goku was tired. Not just mentally but physically. His whole body was drained of energy, his child had taken almost all of it, and it had taken a toll on his body. He seemed to be sleeping all day- yet he was exhausted. He could barely get out of the bed to go for walks and sitting up was painful too. Seventeen had to help him eat his food, shovel it into his open mouth, and hope that he didn't choke. Goku had grown tired of waiting for the others to find him. It seemed impossible. He didn't even know where he was and he was positive they couldn't feel his ki; it was down to nothing.

Seventeen has told him of a plan to escape later that day, when they went for their walk, Seventeen would pick up Goku and fly off to Kami's look out. The plan seems so perfect but plans often go astray. He could only hope it will work.

He sighed heavily and he sat up, all his weight on his weak elbows as the door opened. Seventeen walked in briskly, a smile on his usually blank features.

"It's time to go." He stepped next to Goku. "Are you feeling any better?" Goku shook his head. Seventeen frowned and helped the Sayian stand up and the two left the room. They walked slowly down the hall; Seventeen had to hold Goku up so he remained standing. They soon exited the building; golden sunlight spilled over the two males and Goku smiled at the sudden warmth across his pale skin. They walked until they got to the far wall that kept Goku from leaving. Seventeen went to take Goku into his arms but he halted and his eyes widened. Goku's eyes searched his blue eyes wondering what was going on- then he felt it. Vegeta! They had found him!

But something seems to be bothering the Android. The ki... it wasn't just Vegeta's it was all of the Z-warriors.... Even Goku's. "Something isn't right. I need you to go back inside-"

"It's Vegeta! He's here to sav-"

Seventeen growled. "It isn't him! That ki.... It has yours too!"

"Trunks must be with him..."

Seventeen was getting irritated and fast. "Feel beyond that first ki you feel." Goku stretched out his senses and gasped. A green dot appeared and was moving fast towards them. "Get inside now!" The android shouted and Goku did so, stumbling towards the building. Seventeen stared into the sky, the figure getting closer and uglier with each second. It touched down close to him. Remaining silent. Seventeen stared at the hideous... thing. Not finding any words.

The thing was a sickly green with black spots on his scaly skin; it appeared to be a type of insect with a huge tail that snaked back and forth behind him, the end pointed. His hands were curled into balls and it seemed to be inspecting him just as seventeen was doing to him. Then it suddenly moved- Seventeen gasped as it grasped a hold of his neck tightly. He hadn't even had time to move- he had barely seen _it_ move. The android gasped for breath and tried to pry the hands free. He thought that this thing had been after Goku! Why was it attacking him? He kicked his legs into the thing's chest but it seemed not to notice. _Oh gosh what the hell is it_? He felt all the energy in his body fade, and fast as the drip on his neck tightened. His eyes widen as he saw the tail move over him- the end opening and widening. What the fuck is it doing? He suddenly felt his body jerk up, as if the tail was trying to suck him up. The thing that was holding his neck suddenly released him and he gasped for breath but it was gone as he was pulled up and into the opening of the tail.

Goku gasped as he saw this. He had stopped as he got to the door. _What is that thing_ and why did it suck Seventeen. He watched in amazement and disgust as the thing started to change. He quickly turned away, saddened that Seventeen was dead. He felt tears at his eyes as he tried his best to run down the hall, his body strained to do so. Where was Vegeta? He had felt his ki, but he had yet to show his face. He slid to a stop as he saw Eighteen at the end of the hall, a very worried look on her youthful face.

"Where's Seventeen?" Her eyes were void of emotion but her voice was riddled with anger. She moved forward and a loud crash caused both of them to jump back, the metal walls were twisted and torn apart, that thing was standing between them and looking back and forth wondering who to attack first. Goku panted as it moved towards Eighteen.

"RUN!" Goku shouted. "Get out of here!" But the Android seemed to not hear him. Her anger had boiled over and she was ready to kill the mutant.

Goku turned away as the same thing happened to the blonde. His eyes burned as he heard her scream- then silence. He could tell the thing had turned to face him. Goku looked at it and was surprised to see it wasn't as hideous as it had been before... it was almost... he hated to admit it... decent looking. It walked slowly towards him; a smirk on its face but it stopped and then was suddenly gone. The Sayian stepped back and gasped as he hit skin and a hand was on his shoulder. "Kakkarot." Vegeta's voice sounded in his ear and he turned to see his prince. "Are you alrig-" Vegeta's words were cut off as Goku wrapped his arms around him tightly. "G-glad to see you too..." He hugged the other Sayian with less force. "Did that thing say anything to you?"

Goku shook his head. "It... it ate.... Seventeen and Eighteen with it's tail..." Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and glanced over to Trunks who seemed uneasy about something.

"It's stronger now... Dammit!" Trunks' fist slammed into the nearest wall and it went through the metal. The others stared at him in disbelief and wonder. "He absorbed them, and with each android he absorbs... he becomes more perfect, and once that happens... we're doomed."

Vegeta laughed at this. "I'm sure all of us put together can destroy him."

Trunks scowled, "He IS all of us put together!"

To be continued...

Agent 182: Kinda short- oh well. I've been wanting to work on this and I finally got around to do it. I hope you enjoyed it and don't hate me because of the whole- killing 17 and 18. And the next chapter will have another death that you will all hate me for... I wonder who it will be....


End file.
